The Eternity You Desire
by Bayb-Tiger
Summary: Four friends, fate placed them together, fate seperated them.Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, a story about four friends realizing the truth within themself and understanding the true meaning of time.Time can never be replaced [Complete]
1. Up On The Hill

_**:The Eternity You Desire:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **I was inspired when i watched Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien, so if you've seen the anime you might find some parts similar. And I hope you enjoy this storie._

_**Disclaimer: **This plot belongs to the anime Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien i'm just changing some things around._

_**Summary: **Sakura was a young, shy, and timid girl that had a crush on Syaoran. When finally they are able to be together because of her best friends Tomoyo and Eriol, an accident occurs causing her to enter a deep coma. Three years later she awakens but is it already too late?_

**!Extra! _Moonlight Kiss, I'm not going to write until this story is finished because this one I'm more interested in sorry for all the reviewers who really wanted me to finish that story, but for sure after this one is done I'll finish Moonlight Kiss. Thank you _!Extra!**

_**Prologue Part One**_

:--------------------------------:

A young girl with the brightest emerald eyes stood by the sidelines as she cheered on her best friend. Her short auburn hair swirled around her small face. She was wearing the Tomoeda High Uniform. It was a short sleeved blouse with purple rims. The purple skirt was eight inches above her knee. Her hair contained two pink ribbons on either side of her hair.

Her best friend had completed the race and gained a new record. She slowly stepped out of the pool as she uncapped her hair revealing long ebony hair. Her bright amethysts eyes that shined in the sunlight.

"Good job!" Sakura praised as Tomoyo dried off. Tomoyo giggled, "Only because you were here with me." A pink hue appeared at her cheeks as she noticed the guys coming and pointed towards them. "Eriol and Syaoran are coming," she said softly Tomoyo turned around and saw two boys, one with dark blue hair and night blue eyes. The other had messy chestnut brown hair and chocolate coloured eyes.

"Tomoyo! Sakura-chan!" Eriol yelled out. Sakura smiled softly as Tomoyo dragged her over towards them. "Just let me go change and then we can go." The three nodded as they watched Tomoyo run off towards the change room. "How have you been?" the guy with brown hair asked.

Sakura looked up and blushed furiously, "G-g-good." Syaoran just nodded while looking off in the distance. Sakura turned and noticed Tomoyo's milky white figure walking towards them. She was carrying a dark blue duffel bag around her neck that contained her swimming gear.

"All right we can go now!" she said happily while linking arms with Sakura. Sakura giggled as they ran down the streets with the guys following behind. Sakura suddenly stopped walking in front of a store. A memory from when she was younger entered her mind.

_**Flashback** _

_Sakura stretched upward reaching towards a book. Syaoran stood in the distance as he watched her struggle for the book. He walked towards her and got the book. Sakura looked up towards the figure in front of her. She froze in her spot when she saw his handsome face._

"_Here you go," he said while pushing the book towards her. She opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it again and ran away. Syaoran watched her run away in confusion. He looked down towards the book in his hand, "Mayauru no Okurimono" it read. He shrugged his shoulders and placed the book down again._

**_End of Flashback_**

"Hello? Saku-chan?" Tomoyo called while waving her hand in front of her face. Sakura turned towards her friend as she blushed furiously, "I-I-

I'm fine." Syaoran laughed, "You're right Eriol, Tomoyo does look like that." Tomoyo turned when she heard her name. Her eyes followed his hand. He was pointing towards a picture with an ugly green skinned ogre. Tomoyo growled and grabbed her duffel bag, "What did you say?"

Syaoran walked behind Eriol, "Nothing, it was all Eriol." Fire burned in her purple eyes as she walked towards him. "You'll regret saying that about me!" she yelled while raising her bag above her head. Syaoran grabbed onto Eriol avoiding her wrath.

After circling around him a few times Tomoyo gave up and placed her bag around her again. "Let's go home now," she mumbled. Hearing no answer she looked around, "Where did Sakura go?" Syaoran and Eriol looked around, "I guess she left." Tomoyo turned to glare at Syaoran, "This is all your fault!" she yelled and stomped off.

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, "How come it's always my fault?" Eriol chuckled, "I don't know, I guess Tomoyo just hates you." Syaoran nodded his head, "Probably. Hey look!" he said while pointing towards a poster that was on the window. It read, _'Children Book Convention, bring in your books and have them published. Special guest Author of Mayauru no Okurimono'_

**_Next Day_**

It was the end of the day and Tomoyo slowly walked towards Syaoran. "Can you meet me on the hill today?" Syaoran looked up at her and nodded his head slowly, "All right." Tomoyo smiled softly and walked out of the classroom. Once she was out of sight she quickly rushed towards the washroom panting softly. Tears threatened to fall but she held them in. A memory from two years ago entered her mind.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura and Tomoyo walked along side each other. "What's up with you?" Tomoyo asked looking at her friend. Sakura started to blush, "Ano…I met this guy today…" "Who is it?" Tomoyo squealed. Sakura paused for a second before saying softly, "Syaoran Li."_

_Tomoyo grabbed onto her shoulders, "Who?" "Syaoran Li, that guy from your class." Tomoyo thought for a second, "Syaoran Li…oh I know him." Sakura started blushing again, "Please don't tell him," she said softly. Tomoyo giggled, "I promise."_

_**End of Flashback**_

Syaoran slowly walked up the steep hill. All around him there were flowers blowing along with the wind. The sun was slowly setting leaving a yellow-orange sky. He looked around and noticed she wasn't there yet. He sat down under the cherry blossom tree that stood in the middle. The petals danced around him as they fell to the ground.

"Hey," he heard a gentle voice call out. Syaoran turned around and smiled, "Hello Saku-chan why are you here?" She looked downwards not meeting his eyes, "I found out that you like it up here." She took a pause before continuing, "I was the one who wanted to meet you here."

Syaoran stood up to look at her, "What do you need?" Sakura looked up into his chocolate eyes, "I-I-I've liked you since freshman year. I wasn't going to tell you, since Moyo said it's pretty obvious since I always blush and stutter around you. I-I-I wanted to ask you if y-y-you'd go out with me," she said so softly he barely heard.

Sakura quickly turned around scared of what he might say, "I-I-it's okay if you say no, I understand, I mean I just wanted to get it out in the open and…" she stopped as she felt his hand on her shoulders. She turned around, her eyes watery from the tears ready to fall. "I'd love to go out with you." Sakura raised her head slowly, "Honto?" Syaoran chuckled, "Yeah." A smiled appeared on her lips, and it was like at that moment she was glowing.

She jumped into his arms, making only to his shoulders. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with happiness. He slowly bent down and captured her lips in his. She quickly pulled back while blushing furiously. Syaoran chuckled and they sat down by the cherry blossom tree.

_**Next Day**_

It was around the end of the day and Eriol and a few of his friends gathered around Syaoran's desk. "Your girlfriend is waiting for you to walk home. You better hurry," Eriol teased as the other guys snickered. Syaoran glared at them, but then smiled, "All right I'm off see you guys later."

Tomoyo stood in the distance as she watched them walk home.

Sakura and Syaoran slowly walked down the pathway together. She looked longingly at his hand but quickly stopped. Afterwards Syaoran looked at her hand, ready to clasp it with his own but pulled back last minute. Soon they arrived at a curb where they had to separate, "Well bye," she said while walking off. Syaoran grabbed her hand, "Matte!" Sakura looked at him scared and ran off.

Syaoran looked at his hands confused and slowly walked back home.

Back at the pool Tomoyo did her laps as the coach yelled at her, "You're slacking off Tomoyo, the watchers are coming in three weeks. You better prepare yourself." Tomoyo nodded her head as she stepped out of the pool to dry herself off.

_**Next Week**_

Syaoran sat in his seat while the teacher droned on. It wouldn't be long until the class was over. He was surprised as he noticed a sheet of paper on his desk. He saw his name and quickly opened it up. He could tell it was Eriol's writing and turned around to see a large smirk on his face.

Syaoran shrugged his shoulders and looked down to read what it wrote, _'Take Sakura somewhere nice on Saturday __–Eriol' _attached to it was $30. Syaoran laughed inside as he placed the money in his pocket. Maybe he should make an official date with her, to calm things down.

He turned around again and saw Tomoyo with a large smile on her face and giving him the thumbs up. Syaoran nodded in acknowledgment.

Once again Sakura stood by the entrance waiting for him to walk home together, but this time Tomoyo and Eriol decided to follow them seeing what they do. Sakura beamed brightly as she noticed Syaoran approaching her. They started to walk together as Syaoran started the conversation, "What are you doing on Saturday?"

Sakura looked up at him her eyes glowing, "I got invited to the movies with my little sister Miaka, but I'll probably reject." Syaoran looked at her questionably, "Why?" Sakura giggled softly, "Because all she ever wants to watch are horror movies. And well personally I'm more a fan of romance and comedy." Syaoran chuckled lightly, "Than why do you bother going?" He watched as she stopped to look up towards the sky, "This may sound stupid but every time she invites me she always tells me it's a comedy but than when we arrive it turns out to be horror."

Syaoran watched her curiously, "Why don't you just not watch it?" Sakura sighed, "Because she's my little sister and I would never ditch her like that." Syaoran nodded at her answer, Sakura gazed at him questionably, "Why did you want to know? Because I probably won't be going."

Syaoran just shrugged his shoulders, "I was curious." Sakura sighed and turend around, scared he might notice the tears welling up in her eyes, "I better get going now." Before Syaoran had a chance to answer she was already off to a distance running home.

He felt a large impact on his head and quickly turned around, "What was that for?" he demanded. "For you being a baka! She obviously wanted a date!" Tomoyo yelled. "But she was busy!" Syaoran argued back. "But she also said she was probably wasn't going to go!" Tomoyo argued back. Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, "Too late now."

Tomoyo glared at him as she watched him walk off. Eriol touched her shoulder gently, "Don't worry he'll come around." Tomoyo just nodded her head.

That night Sakura sat on her bed gazing at the dark blue sky, tears trailing down her delicate cheeks. She shut her eyes tightly, maybe she should just give up. While at the same time Syaoran listened to his phone messages, _'Syao this is your mother, your father and I decided to stay in Italy call if you need anything'_

He sighed and plopped down on the bed as he felt the money in his hand, maybe he could give it a try?

_**Next Day**_

It was the end of the day and Eriol touched his shoulder lightly, "You really messed up big time," he pointed out the window, "she didn't even wait for you." Syaoran looked out the window, and sure enough Sakura wasn't standing out there waiting for him like she had done for the past week.

He quickly packed his stuff and ran towards her classroom. He noticed two girls standing by the doorway, "Do you know where Kinomoto Sakura is?" The girl with golden orange hair and brown eyes looked up at him, "She already left to go home."

Syaoran took a deep breath and slowly walked home.

That night Syaoran stared at the phone wondering if he should call or not. Taking a deep breath he quickly dialed the number. "Moshi, moshi?" he heard her soft voice. "It's Syaoran," he said softly. "S-S-Syao-kun," she stuttered out, "What do you need?" he heard her ask unsure. "Can we meet before school starts at the hill tomorrow?" He noticed her hesitation before answer softly, "H-h-hai!"

_**Next Day**_

That morning Sakura sat down beside the cherry blossom tree waiting for Syaoran to arrive. It was early in the morning and the sun hadn't fully risen yet. Syaoran slowly walked up as he noticed how the sunlight reflected on her soft skin.

"Saku-chan!" he called out. He watched as she turned around with a sad smile, "Syao-kun," she mumbled. "We need to talk, about us," he started softly. Sakura turned around with tear-filled eyes. She covered her ears with her hands while shaking her head furiously, "Oh please don't say it. I can accept the fact that you don't wand to go out with me, but please don't tell me you don't like me. God I like you so much. Please just let me go I really understand if you don't want us to go out."

Syaoran chuckled lightly while slowly removing her hand, "You got me all wrong, I do like you. I thought that maybe you'd want to go on a date with me on Saturday? Wand to go to the beach?" Sakura's eyes lit up once those words escaped his lips. She jumped into his arms as the tears fell. She nodded her head, "I'd love to."


	2. Waiting

_**:The Eternity You Desire:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Alright second chappie. In case anyone's wondering I'm writing this during school time not really too smart but yea. Lol please enjoy the new chapter_

_**Thanks: **Bobo Suger Bugeta, Kawaii Bell, Sirenic Griffin, Rushi Star, rema, Sanoske, Duo & Hiro, Lain in the Wired thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

_**Summary: **Sakura was a young, shy, and timid girl that had a crush on Syaoran. When finally they are able to be together because of her best friends Tomoyo and Eriol, an accident occurs causing her to enter a deep coma. Three years later she awakens but is it already too late?_

_**Disclaimer: **The promise the two make are not written by me. But instead belongs the anime Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien._

My Poem That Was Inspired By Me Writing This Fic

_**:Promise:**_

_We promise on the stars tonight_

_To love each other forever_

_To never forget this emotion_

_And to hold it deep within our hearts_

_Even if we aren't together_

_We shall never forget_

_The love that we once shared_

_No matter how far we are_

_We will always remember_

_**Prologue Part Two**_

Tomoyo stared at her swim gear that laid in front of her, memories of the practice came back to her.

**_Flashback_**

"_Tomoyo!" her coach yelled at her, "What are you thinking? You're not improving at all!" Tomoyo just nodded her head as she floated around in the crystal clear pool._

**_End of Flashback_**

A ringing brought her back to her senses. She lunged for the purple phone by her bedside and placed it on her ear, "Moshi, moshi?" she asked gently. "Oh Moyo!" Sakura's happy voice exclaimed, "Syaoran asked me out on a date! I've never been so happy before Moyo!"

Tomoyo smiled softly for her friend, "Aren't you glad I made you tell him?" She could feel Sakura beaming on the other line, "Yes thank you so much Moyo you don't know how much this means to me. It is all thanks to you!" "I have to get going now," Tomoyo quickly said interrupting her babble.

"Aww alright take care!" Tomoyo didn't answer and just hung up the phone. Tomoyo laid back down on her bed, _'I should be happy, but why does my heart ache so?'_

_**Saturday**_

Syaoran stood by the side of the subway looking around. "Syao-kun!" a soft angelic voice called out. He turned and saw Sakura in a light pink sundress. Her hair was curled making it bounce around her. On her left arm she carried a basket.

He noticed a younger girl was walking close to him, "Hmm, not bad about an eight if you ask me." He noticed as Sakura blushed embarrassed, "Gomen, this is my sister Miaka." She said while pointing to the young girl beside her.

Miaka grinned at the couple. She had short hair like Sakura, but it was a lighter shade. Her light brown eyes held laughter and joy. "Alright, alright I'm going to go now. Leave you two love birds alone," she gave them a wink and whispered softly in his ear, "Planning on taking her innocence?" before hurrying off.

The two blushed furiously, "Gomen," Sakura apologised again, "she insisted on coming with me." Syaoran chuckled and placed his arm around her shoulder, "No, it's alright, she seems like a nice girl." Sakura nodded and the two walked in the train that led to the beach.

They sat together and waited as the train moved out. Sakura looked towards Syaoran worriedly, "Are you okay? You look tired." Syaoran smiled, "Just haven't been getting enough sleep lately, almost time for graduation." Sakura nodded, "Get some rest I'll wake you when we get there."

Awhile later the train stopped and the two exited. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Syaoran asked her as he looked around his surroundings. They were on the side of the ocean. The sun was shining brightly above them. In the middle stood a single bench around all the sand.

Sakura blushed, "Gomen, you were just sleeping so peacefully. I didn't have the heart to wake you." Syaoran led her to the bench, "I should be the one saying sorry, because of me we missed our stop." Sakura smiled sweetly and opened the basket, "Let's just make the best out of our first date." Syaoran nodded and took out a sandwich, "I promise to make it up to you."

Sakura shook her head, "No you don't have to." Syaoran cuddled closer to her, placing the basket down, "No, how about we go to the festival next week together?" Sakura's eyes lit up happily, "Okay just me and you?" Syaoran nodded, "Just the two of us." Sakura placed her head on his shoulder, "Where are you going to go after school is finished?"

Syaoran looked off towards the distance. In truth he wasn't planning on attending a college. He just wanted to get out of Tomoeda and find a job, "I'm not sure yet, I'll probably leave." Sakura looked up at him with hope in her emerald pools, "You could go to Tomoeda college if you try. I know you could. And than we wouldn't have to be separated."

Syaoran thought about her words before asking, "How about you?" Sakura had a large smile on her face, "I'm not telling!" she said cutely and stuck out her tongue. Syaoran chuckled and pulled her closer towards him as they waiting for the next train to return.

He had offered to walk her home since it was getting late at night. "Than you so much for taking me out," Sakura said softly while blushing. Syaoran held onto her small delicate hand, "No problem, it was all worth it." Sakura blushed at that comment. Soon they reached her house. Sakura took both his hands, "Would you like to come inside?"

Syaoran thought for a second and was about to respond when Miaka came running from behind them. "Nee-chan, invite him inside," she yelled and grabbed his hand, "Come on." Sakura giggled, "Mia, let him go." Miaka shook her head, "No! Come on now my parents don't bite!"

He didn't get to answer as she dragged him inside. Sakura just giggled and followed the two. Once they were inside Miaka yelled out happily, "Saku brought her boyfriend for dinner!" Sakura blushed as he held onto her hand, "Gomen Syao-kun." Syaoran just chuckled, "Don't worry about it, I want to meet your parents."

Sakura nodded her head as they both sat down by the kitchen table. Dinner was served and they all sat down together. "Mommy, that's onii-chan!" Miaka said while pointing towards Syaoran. Sakura looked at her younger sister, "Onii-chan?" Miaka giggled, "Of course, I mean if you're going to take all of my sister you're going to have to marry her!" Sakura and Syaoran blushed furiously as Miaka giggled at the kawaii couple.

Her mother, Nadeshiko, had long luscious ebony hair that flowed all the way down to her waist. Beside her was Fujitaka with his brown hair and eyes. He smiled warmly at Syaoran, "Nice to meet you." Syaoran nodded and they all got ready to eat. Fujitaka looked at him softly, "You better take care of my daughter." Syaoran nodded stiffly, but than a smile broke out, "I would never hurt her." Sakura looked at him and blushed furiously.

The other three people smiled brightly at the couple. They were perfect for each other.

For the next few days Syaoran and Sakura's relationship grew and blossomed. They grew a new understanding and love with the other. Tomoyo's swimming improved and they all hung out together, the four of them, Syaoran, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol. Soon the day of the festival came. Syaoran had told Sakura to wait for him at the festival.

After school that day Tomoyo walked towards him. Smiling softly she said, "Can you meet me on the hill tonight?" Syaoran was about to say no when he noticed the nervousness in her eyes. He nodded and mentally added to himself to call Sakura and tell her that he'd be a little late.

Up on the hill Tomoyo stood tall, as she over looked the city. The city where she had grew up, and intended to stay. Hearing the trees rustle she turned around to see Syaoran smiling sweetly at her. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked while leaning against the cherry blossom tree. "Another guy asked me out today," she said while turning away.

"What did you say?" Syaoran asked while looked at her form. Her body was beautifully shaped due to her swimming. Her long ebony locks looked so silky to touch. "I didn't give him an answer," she said so softly that he had barely heard. "Oh?" Syaoran said surprised, usually she would just reject the guy and go on with her life.

Tomoyo nodded touching her hair softly, "He was the first guy who didn't comment on the hair that I hate," she said while tightening her grip, "and he-he said I should try something new. And that I would probably look better with it short." Syaoran nodded unsure of what to say. Tomoyo looked at him, "What should I answer him?" Syaoran shrugged, "Well what do you feel for him?" Tomoyo looked off towards the sun that was slowly setting. It gave her a yellow and orange silhouette that flowed around her. "Nothing," she spoke softly.

"Could you ever love him?" Syaoran asked her gently. Tomoyo looked at him, she appeared to be deep in thought. Suddenly a large smile of realisation appeared on her lips, "I know what to do now. Arigatou." Syaoran chuckled, "No problem, anything for a friend."

"Syaoran!" he heard an angry gruff voice yell out his name. Syaoran walked away from the tree and saw Eriol running towards them. Eriol was holding onto a flustered Sakura. Eriol was wearing a white top and blue jeans. He hand on a large scowl on his face, "How could you leave Sakura waiting like that for two hours? She was so worried that she started crying!"

Syaoran looked towards her, her eyes were slightly red. A tightening pain ached in his heart knowing that he had made her cry. She was wearing a blue and purple flowered kimono with white behind it. She had on a small smile on her delicate face. Tomoyo ran towards her friend, "Gomen! Gomen! It's my fault. I told Syaoran to meet me here. I didn't know you guys had a date, I just needed to talk to him about my problems, gomen."

Sakura looked at her friend, and touched the tear stained cheek, "Don't cry Moyo. If it was because of you it's okay. As long as Syaoran isn't hurt, it doesn't matter where he was," Sakura smiled brightly, "And since we're all here, how about we all go to the festival?" Eriol smiled, "Best thing I've heard all day, but first…" he took out a silver camera, "Let's take a picture, to remember this moment forever." Sakura nodded happily and stood beside Tomoyo.

Tomoyo wrapped her arms around Sakura. Syaoran stood behind Sakura while Eriol was behind Tomoyo. "Now smile at the camera guys," he said while the beeper started going off. A flash was seen and the picture of the four friends came out. They looked so happy and perfect in the picture

The festival was fantastic. The four friends had a great time together. Soon it was time to go, Eriol had taken Tomoyo home, so Syaoran took Sakura. When they reached her house she turned around to face him, "So would you like to come in? My parents and Miaka aren't home this time. They all went to the festival together. They told me they wouldn't be home until way late at night." Syaoran looked at her and smiled, "I would love too." Sakura nodded and led the way into her house.

Walking up the steps they slowly entered her room. It was painted a soft pink with touches of blue here and there. Syaoran walked forward noticing a large glass cabinet with books inside. "They're all children's book," he commented. Sakura nodded her head, "I want to be a children's book author when I get older," she said softly while looking away. "Do you have that book, from when I first met you?" "Mayauru no Okurimono? No when I returned to the book store to get it again they had already sold out," she replied softly.

Syaoran nodded his head, "You should write a story about us." Sakura looked into his chocolate orbs, "Us?" Syaoran smiled charmingly, "Yeah, us four friends." Sakura nodded her head, "I should." Syaoran gazed into her eyes lovingly, "I love you Sakura." Sakura felt tears stinging her eyes, "Aishiteru Syao-kun."

Before anyone could do anything, his lips bent down to capture hers. She felt the soft impact on his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck aching for more. He slowly untied her kimono and placed her gently on the bed. He kissed her soft tender neck and looked lovingly into his eyes. Sakura's eyes held happiness, and love. She gave him a soft nod, urging him to go on, giving him permission even. He touched her hair softly, "This is going to hurt," he told her gently.

Sakura looked at him and smiled at him, "It doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you as one." Syaoran's heart started beating quickly, he wanted to give her everything he could. He slowly tore off all his clothing as she laid there ready for him to enter her. He kissed her tenderly before slowly entering her. She moaned as she felt him entering her, the warmth enveloping them both.

The moon lit the dimly lit room. Sakura laid on her bed, sweat falling from her small face. She used her hands to place the hair out of his face, "You were fantastic," she said softly. Syaoran smiled and wrapped his arms around her, "I love you so much Sakura." Sakura nodded into his chest, "I love you too." They heard the sound of a car door locking and Sakura quickly jumped out of bed, "Hurry change!"

Miaka opened the door to the house, "Onee-ch…" but she stopped midway seeing another pair of shoes. She giggled silently, _'Probably taking her right now.' _She quickly tiptoed away before her parents noticed. She bombarded up the stairs and opened the door revealing two fully dressed teenagers.

"Mia! You could've at least knocked!" Sakura yelled at her younger sister. Miaka looked at the two suspiciously, "And what have you two been doing." Syaoran looked at her, "Nothing." "Nothing?" Miaka questioned looking at them straight in the eyes. Sakura and Syaoran both blushed at the same time. Miaka giggled realising what had happened. She smiled to the couple, "Don't worry, I won't tell mom and dad!" She swiftly went out of the room and closed the door.

Sakura let out her breath. "Thank god, I was so scared," Sakura said softly. Syaoran nodded, "I know what you mean." Sakura looked at him lovingly, "Let's make a promise." "A promise?" Syaoran asked. Sakura nodded, taking his right hand with her left, "Just repeat after me."

_Like the stars shining in the sky,_

_Our feelings won't disappear,_

_Even if our hands become separated,_

_The two of us won't ever forget this._

The next few days a lot had happened. Miaka continued to call Syaoran Onii-chan since the couple's relationship continued to grow. Tomoyo's swimming career started to drop. Her swimming skills were dropping. Sakura and Syaoran had almost been dating for two months now. It had been a month since that special night. The two were to meet on the subway today on their anniversary. They didn't have school today so Syaoran decided to buy some stuff downtown.

"Oh god I'm going to be late!" he yelled out while walking out of the store. In his hands was a beautifully wrapped bag. It contained the book Mayauru no Okurimono, the book of their meeting. Also the picture they had taken that night at the festival. And a pamphlet containing information on the marks you need to attend Tomoeda College. Syaoran chuckled to himself, Sakura will be so happy to see this she won't have time to be angry.

He hurried down the streets when he heard his name being called. He turned around noticing the ebony hair beauty. She smiled sweetly at him; "Can you do me a favour?" Syaoran looked at his watch, he could spare a few minutes, "Sure." Tomoyo's whole face brightened, "Today's my birthday, can you get me a gift?" Syaoran looked at her, "Really, I didn't know! Gomen maybe I should call Sakura and we can…" Tomoyo shook her head, "No, no it's okay, I just want a gift."

Syaoran nodded and led her to the shops by the sides, "See anything you like?" Tomoyo gazed around while Syaoran restlessly looked at his watch. Tomoyo looked at him sadly, "You know if you're busy we can do this some other time." Syaoran shook his head stubbornly, "No, no today's your birthday choose anything you want." Tomoyo smiled and picked up a silver ring with a single lavender in the middle I want this. Syaoran looked at her, "Are you sure?"

Tomoyo placed it down, "Never mind," and she continued looking. Syaoran chuckled and handed the cashier the ring, "I'll take this." Tomoyo looked at him weirdly, "I thought u didn't like it?" Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, "Better than getting you something you didn't want." Tomoyo smiled sweetly and opened her mouth to say something when Syaoran cursed.

"Shit! I have to go I'm already really late, bye!" Tomoyo watched as he ran off, placing the ring on her finger.

Syaoran arrived at the subway station. He noticed that there were siren noises. He slowly walked toward the noises. People were crowding around an area by the back. Suddenly his heart started beating rapidly. That was where he had told Sakura to meet him. Maybe she had already left since he was already an hour late. But suddenly the memory of the festival came back at him. Sakura had waited two hours for him to show. He quickly rushed towards the crowds.

He didn't care if he were pushing people aside; he had to know if she was okay. "Sakura! Sakura!" he screamed out frantically. "She was so young," he heard an old woman comment. "She was standing there, looking like she was waiting for someone," the man beside her answered back. Syaoran ran faster, scared of what he might see. Lying there in the scene was a broken vending machine and than there was a single ribbon. A light pink ribbon. Suddenly it struck him hard, it was the ribbon that Sakura always wore.

He stared at the blood surrounding the place. He frantically screamed out her name, maybe it was all a misunderstanding. He noticed an officer step forward; "We found her id. She is a student from Tomoeda High, grade 11, name, Kinomoto Sakura."

Once those words escaped the man's mouth Syaoran froze. He couldn't move, couldn't think, couldn't do anything. He watched as the police pushed everyone away but he didn't move, it was Sakura.


	3. We Meet Again

_**:The Eternity You Desire:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Hey hey! Another Chapter…lol finally? I know these updates aren't anywhere as fast as my first storie…gomen gomen! It's just I'm really busy now, second half of the semester…more studying and …tests. So please just bear with me! Oh and um in this chapter…there isn't much on Sakura…and won't be much until at least chapter three_

_**Thanks: **anah midale, Illusion Dragon, i, Sanoske, Duo & Hiro, twilight-star1, and faraaa! Thank you so much for reviewing…so please enjoy this chapter!_

_**Dedication: **To the people I love deep within my hearts…thank you! Also I would like to suggest a song for you guys to download it's called Hoshizora No Waltz, it's the ending song for every episode. I'm going to use that song for the last episode…so yea…just an extra note/thought._

_**!Extra! Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol are all now 21. Sakura is 20 (she's one year younger than the whole group). Um…Miaka is now…17 and there will be a lot of new people also on the bottom I'll have a spot where I'll just tell you all the changes and give you the translations for some words for people who need it !Extra!**_

**Chapter One**

:--------------------------------:

"Syao-kun!" a soft voice called out. A now 21 year old Syaoran turned around. He had on a large smile on his face, "Moyo," he said while she ran into his arms. Tomoyo giggled, her now short ebony hair flowing behind her. It had been two years since that incident and the three friends had learned to move on with their lives.

She gave him a soft peck on the lips, "Your place tonight?" Syaoran nodded, "I might be a little late." Tomoyo nodded in understanding, "Working extra shifts again?" Syaoran chuckled, "Yea hoping for a promotion." "Good luck with that," she said as his hands wrapped around her small waist, "Uh huh." Tomoyo giggled while giving him one last kiss; "I have to go to work now." Syaoran nodded touching her hand that held the silver ring that he had bought for her birthday, "All right."

They both went their separate ways for work. Syaoran stopped in front of _Mai's Family Restaurant. _It was in memory of the owner's late wife. "Hey I'm here!" he called once he entered the place. A man with brown hair and eyes stepped out, with a large smile on his face, "Glad you could make it Syao." Syaoran nodded, "Is Rika and Chiharu here yet?" "Did someone call me?" Rika Sasaki asked while bouncing from behind the boss. Rika had short reddish brown hair and soft brown eyes. She was around 16 years old with a large smile on her face. She was wearing a white apron over top the light blue uniform.

"Yeah, yeah we became before you lazy ass!" Chiharu Mihara called from behind Rika. Chiharu was the same age as Rika with long brown hair placed up in pigtails. Her brown eyes held power as she glared at the man in front of her; "You're late Syaoran!" Syaoran chuckled as he ruffled Rika's soft hair, "No I called in earlier," he said while sticking his tongue out childishly.

Chiharu fumed, "Oh I'll get you back!" she said well stomping off, "Let's go Rika!" "H-h-hai senpai!" Rika said while running after her. Syaoran chuckled while grabbing his own apron. "They are so much trouble," he said while shaking his head. The boss chuckled, "Yes, yes but it's worth it," he said while watching the two try to wash the dishes. Syaoran sweatdropped, "Right…."

The two men chuckled and continued on with their work.

:--------------------------------:

Tomoyo stopped in front of a glass building. She took a deep breath; this was where she ended up. She shook her head; she couldn't regret it now. It was all her fault she was here. She looked down at the ring on her finger, a smile appeared on her lips, she didn't care because right now she was happy and that was all that matter.

She walked into the building, straightening out her black dress suit. Walking in the elevator she took it to the third floor. She now worked in a sales place. After the accident she had stopped swimming realizing she just couldn't do it anymore. It reminded her too much of the past, of what she had lost that day.

All the times Sakura had just been there cheering her own were always in her mind. She couldn't concentrate on swimming anymore. So she had to quit, but now she had Syaoran. A large smile appeared on her lips, she finally had the one man her heart truly desired. Swiftly she walked towards her desk. A woman with short brown hair and black eyes smiled at her. She had a pair of glasses on and seemed to hold great intelligence. She was higher ranked in this company and was around the age of 28.

"Can you help me sell some stuff tonight?" Naoko Yanagisawa asked. Tomoyo nodded, "Sure thing." Naoko smiled lightly, "Okay than meet me in the front in five minutes." Tomoyo nodded her head and sat down in her large chair as she rested her legs. Today was going to be a long day. A beeping was heard and Tomoyo quickly picked up her lavender cell phone. It was a message from Eriol.

_Still meeting tonight?_

Tomoyo laughed, he was always very unsure. It was a wonder how the three of them stayed friends after all that they've been through. She quickly messaged him aback a _yes. _Placing her phone back in her purse she got ready to head to the front.

The two went around various companies trying to sell their new make up line. After a tiring day Tomoyo smiled at her friend, "Can I leave now?" Naoko looked at her questionably, "Meeting your boyfriend?" Tomoyo nodded, "We're meeting up with an old friend so I have to be there earlier." Naoko nodded but said softly, "Make sure you know what you're getting into." Tomoyo looked at her, "Nani?" Naoko's serious face was replaced by a smile, "Make sure you make it to work on time." Tomoyo nodded, "Arigatou!" Naoko just shook her off as she watched the woman run off towards the distance.

Naoko shook her head, she wished the woman luck. Who knows how long their happiness will last.

:--------------------------------:

Tomoyo wrapped a black trench coat around her slim body. She stepped into the restaurant looking around the quaint surroundings. "We're closed!" a brown hair girl snapped at her. Tomoyo turned, her amethysts eyes shining, "I'm looking for my boyfriend." The girl looked at her questionably, "And who may that be?" "Syaoran Li," she said softly.

Chiharu stared at her, "Syaoran? Geeze he has a girlfriend? Wow you must be crazy!" Tomoyo chose not to answer here, but instead sat down in one of the dark blue seats. Chiharu huffed, "I'll go get him." Tomoyo watched as the girl ran towards the staff area. She heard her yell out, "Syao your girlfriend is in the front." "All right!" Syaoran yelled and ran out.

His hair was all ruffled, but a large smile was on his lips, "Why are you here?" Tomoyo pouted, "Can't your girlfriend visit your workplace? I mean it's been a year and I still haven't seen you at your work." Syaoran chuckled, "Of course it's okay." Tomoyo nodded, "So ready to go? We're already late to meet Eriol." Syaoran nodded, "Okay!"

:--------------------------------:

The two walked towards the restaurant they were to meet Eriol at. When they finally arrived they both entered it looking for the blue hair man. Syaoran was the first to notice him. The couple walked towards him with Syaoran's hand around her waist. "Sorry for being late," Syaoran said while taking a seat. Eriol shrugged his shoulders, "Actually I just got here." Tomoyo looked at him questionably, "Honto? I thought you were supposed to be here half an hour ago."

With that Eriol let out a sigh, "Yes, but before that I had a date that was supposed to end…right about now. But the girl bailed on me." Syaoran touched his friend's shoulder comfortably, "Oh, it's all right man. I'm sure she'll come around." Eriol looked at his friend and nodded his head, "God I wish I could have something like what you two have."

Tomoyo blushed at that comment, "Let's hurry and get something to eat guys!" Eriol and Syaoran nodded their heads. They were all starving.

:--------------------------------:

After the meal Tomoyo and Syaoran left to go to Syaoran's apartment. While walking by the subway she stopped when she heard a familiar voice. "Remember to come earlier so we can have more of a warm-up before swimming," a happy voice said.

Tomoyo turned and froze when she saw the orange-brown hair. Amethysts met with soft brown. Syaoran held onto her shoulder tightly. "All right, bye girls," the girl said while carrying a light blue duffel bag similar to the one Tomoyo used to have. Wearing the Tomoeda High uniform she walked over to the couple.

She gave Tomoyo a death glare and than looked over towards Syaoran smiling softly, "I'm visiting Sakura now. You don't seem to care anymore onii-chan. Do you love this whore so much that you forgot all about her!" "It isn't anything like that!" Tomoyo retorted back. Miaka hissed at her, "I wasn't talking with you!" Miaka turned and walked off, "I don't have time to waste on you. My sister needs me!"

Tomoyo started shaking, her body keeping in the unfallen tears, "Gomen, gomen," she mumbled continuously. Syaoran held onto her shoulders, "Shh, it isn't your fault I chose you." Tomoyo nodded numbly in his arms.

When they reached Syaoran's apartment they both sat together by the bedside. Syaoran kissed her hand, Don't let what she said get to you." Tomoyo shook her head, "B-b-but she's right. I-if I hadn't taken you away you would still be with Sakura!" Syaoran held onto her tightly, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be who I am now! You have to get a hold of yourself Moyo and stay strong. She'll never wake up, you have to understand that!" Tomoyo stared at him, "How do you know?"

Syaoran grabbed onto her shoulders, "You and I both know the chances of her waking up are 1 out of a million, she won't wake up." Tomoyo looked at Syaoran and she smiled softly. Staring lovingly at each other they slowly leaned forward. Brushing his lips on hers they deepened the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her thin waist and pulling her closer towards him. Leaning downwards as the moon shined brightly above them.

_**Next Day**_

In the morning Tomoyo was the first to awaken. She touched his cheek gently. He looked so peaceful asleep. Tears appeared in her eyes, Sakura was also lying in a bed right now half dead and here she was living happily. She quickly placed her clothes from last night on and wrote him a quick note before leaving.

Hurrying to work she rushed through the elevators to her seat. "Hello Daidouji," Naoko called while she was writing. Tomoyo walked over towards her, "Yanagisawa-sama," she said while bowing politely. Naoko looked up scrunching her nose, "You wore that yesterday. Stayed at your boyfriend's house?" Tomoyo blushed embarrassedly.

"Gomen." Naoko shook her off, "I was like you once. But in the sales business we must always look our best. Bring a change of clothes next time." Tomoyo nodded her head, "Hai!" Naoko smiled, "Are you ready to go out?" Tomoyo nodded.

:--------------------------------:

Around this time Syaoran awoke wrapping the green robe around his body. He looked off towards the coffee table with a light smile. Tomoyo had made him some food again. Walking towards it he noticed a neatly written note, _'I'll come over tonight, remember to heat the food before eating! -Love Moyo_

Syaoran looked at the toast on the table. He quickly heated it, he still had time before work.

:--------------------------------:

Tomoyo and Naoko had finished early so they decided to walk around together. Tomoyo stopped in front of a store. Naoko looked at her, "Planning to move in together?" Tomoyo turned to face her, "I want to, but I'm unsure about he feels." Naoko touched her shoulder gently, "IF you make no action you'll never get what you want." Tomoyo nodded her head, Yanagisawa-sama was right.

When she was returning to the subway to go to Syaoran's house she heard that same voice again, "Good job guys! Keep up the practice and we'll be in the finals for sure!" When the girl turned around she scowled. She opened her mouth and bit out harshly, "Never let me see you again you whore!" her brown eyes flaring, "I need to see my sister!" The girl rushed off as Tomoyo watched her retreating figure.

When Miaka finally made it to the hospital she smiled at the nurses on duty.A young girlhad long black hair with crimson red eyes. Beside her was awoman with short brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Come to see your onee-chan?" the 14 year oldMei Linasked. Miaka nodded, "Yes. Is she improving?"

The other nurse smiled brightly, "Mizuki-sensai said her health has been improving. But you can't go visit her yet. She's giving Saku-chan her daily check up right now." Miaka nodded and sat down on one of the blue hospital chairs.

"Miaka," a strong voice called out. Miaka quickly stood and smiled at the doctor. She had long flowing brownish red hair with the softest brown eyes. "You may see your sister now." Miaka smiled and rushed into the room. She looked at her sister with sad eyes, "You have to wake up soon before Tomoyo takes onii-chan away from you."

Her sister had gotten much skinner over the past three years. Her skin was pale, and her hair was now long and wrapped around her whole body. She noticed that by the bedside was a vase with a single cherry blossom branch in it. "I'll place some more water in it for you," Miaka walked off with the vase in her hand.

:--------------------------------:

When Tomoyo got to Syaoran's house she quickly cooked some dinner for the both of them. Hearing the door open she smiled brightly, "Your home early." Syaoran nodded, "Boss wasn't feeling that good today so we closed the shop earlier." Tomoyo nodded and placed some of the brew she cooked in a bowl.

They sat by the coffee table. "I have to leave after this," Tomoyo said softly. Syaoran looked up, "Why?" "Didn't bring a change of clothes." "Oh," Syaoran said while he continued eating. Tomoyo placed her spoon down nervously, "Maybe we should move in together." Syaoran looked up at her questionably, "Why? What's wrong? Is there something wrong with my apartment?"

Tomoyo looked at him teary eyed, "Its not that, it's just we live so far apart, a-a-and every time I looked at your apartment, it reminds me of her!" Tomoyo screamed and ran out of the room.

:--------------------------------:

Miaka returned with the vase in her hand. When she looked at Sakura she realized that her hand was hanging off the bed. Miaka placed the vase down and went to place her pale arm back under the covers. When she touched Sakura's hand she noticed her grip tightening. Miaka let go of her and noticed her fingers moving.

"Mizuki-sensai!" Miaka screamed.

_Have you ever wondered what would happen if you had to choose between your first love and your new love? What is truly meant to happen no one knows for sure. But destiny brought her back to us, to show the world, that a new and different path shall be revealed._

**_(Since it took me so long to update I decided to give you a summary of next chapter!)_**

_Sakura finally awakens, changing everyone's life. The worst thing is though, she believes that it's the day after the accident. And no one is telling her otherwise._

:--------------------------------:

Senpai: Usually for a student older than them. So Miaka calls Tomoyo senpai.

Sensai: Teacher…or in this case doctor…just a form of respect if you ask me…

Kawaii: means cute…don't think I used it though…

Honto: really?

Nani: What?

Genki: …energetic/ happy

Onee-chan: Older Sister

Onii-chan: Older Brother

_**!Characters!**_

**Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol: 21**

**Sakura: 20**

**Miaka: 17**

**Kaho Mizuki: 32**

**Kaori: 25**

**Mei Lin: 14**

**Naoko Yanagisawa: 32**

**Rika Sasaki: 15**

**Chiharu Mihara: 16**

**_:Please Review:_**


	4. Lies & Deceit

_**:The Eternity You Desire:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Hey! Thank you so much for reviewing…and yea this is off of KGNE. Hmm…I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_**Thanks: **gurla-aya: Yes Eriol will have a part in this fic…but his part is pretty minor until the end. He's just sort of there right now._

_Rain5101: Yeah…this chapter is pretty mean in the sense…they won't tell her the truth…just leaving her hidden like that…_

_scarletskies: Hmm…okay couplings will change in the end…but the three of them, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Sakura will have to go through a lot until than…and I'm not sure which parts I want to change…so will sort of be similar…I'll try to change things around. Also…I didn't like the original couplings either…made me really sad…I mean…just didn't feel right in the end._

_KGNE: glad you like my storie! -_

_heartluv: Sorry… but the coupling in the end will turn out to be S and S. And yea you should move on…but she just feels really betrayed by what Tomoyo did. _

_Rushi Star: lol just keep reading _

_Sakura-jr17: Yep this storie is for sure S and S…just might take a long time to get there_

_Crayon Eater Aya: I'm glad you like this fic_

_Kitty Meow-Mix23: lol i'm glad you liek the story...and heres the update!_

_twilight-star1: lol thanks for reviewing!_

_Bobo Suger Bugeta: lol i'm glad you like the storie!_

_cherrydreamer: here's the new chapter! please enjoy!_

_**Chapter Two**_

:--------------------------------:

After Miaka had called the doctor all the nurses escorted her out to the lobby. She hurried to call her parents. Staring at the phone, she pondered whether or not to call Syaoran. She knew the one person her sister wanted to see the most was him, but she couldn't do it. She quickly turned around, allowing him to see her would just make matters worst. She knew that if her sister found out the truth about Syaoran and Tomoyo she would be devastated. She looked towards the side. She noticed her parents rushing towards her. Her mother was crying through her emerald green eyes.

They sat down as they waited for the doctor to come out. When she finally came out, she had a large frown on her face. "W-w-what's wrong?" Nadeshiko asked sobbing softly. Kaho-sensei smiled slightly, "She's awake but she's lost all sense of time." Miaka stood up, "What are you talking about?" Kaho cleared her throat, "She believes it isn't too long ago that she was in the accident. Also her mind isn't able to carry any information. Meaning her mind is like a child's right now. And we are not to tell her that she was in a coma for three years. We don't know what will happen when she finds out, the trauma of the thought could send her back into another coma. So we're going to wait until she is strong enough to handle the truth."

Nadeshiko started shaking, "B-b-but she's okay right?" Fujitaka held onto his wife tightly, "She'll improve right?" Kaho nodded, "But how long we are still unsure. If she's lucky she'll improve in a few months. If she isn't…it could take her years. Or maybe she'll never be able to recover to her old self." Miaka tried to stay strong for everyone, "Can we see her?" Kaho nodded, "Don't stay too long though. Her body is still really frail and can't handle being awake for a long period of time. She needs plenty of rest if she wishes to recover." Miaka nodded in understanding.

The three entered the room gasping at the sight. Sakura was sitting on the white sheets staring out the window. She seemed to be gazing at the stars lost in thought. The sheets were in her hands, clutching them close towards her slim body. Miaka stepped closer, "Onee-chan?" Sakura turned slowly, just staring. Slowly she opened her mouth, "M-M-Miaka?" Miaka nodded as tears fell down her face, she ran wrapping her arms tightly around her sister.

She could feel her sister hugging her back with much difficulty. Miaka tired to hold in the tears. She stared at her sister's lost emerald green eyes. They seemed to be wondering around like an innocent child. Kaho came in interrupting them all, "You should let her rest now."

_**One Month**_

Tomoyo and Syaoran never talked about moving in again. They were both at Syaoran's apartment. Tomoyo had decided to keep an extra storage of clothes there incase she ever decided to stay over for the night.

They were eating some rice that Tomoyo had cooked earlier. The phone started ringing interrupting the peace. "Aren't you going to get that?" Tomoyo asked softly. Syaoran shook his head, "Its probably just work. And I promised to spend the day with you." A beep was heard and the machine started, "…" there was complete silence. "I guess you were right," Tomoyo said while she continued eating.

"…H-h-hello," they heard a soft voice come through, "I-I-I know it's really late to tell you this now but…but Sakura woke up." Tomoyo froze dropping the bowl from her hands. She looked towards Syaoran and noticed that he was also in shock by the news. "S-s-she keeps asking for you. Please just come see her once. And tell her the truth…just not about the time that's past. She won't forget about you until you tell her…I know." Syaoran lunged for the phone but it was already too late. Miaka had hung up.

Tomoyo gazed at Syaoran, not moving an inch. Syaoran turned and looked at her, "Let's go visit her." Tomoyo looked in those chocolate brown eyes that she fell in love with and nodded her head slowly. They both left and headed towards the hospital.

:--------------------------------:

Tomoyo griped onto his hand tightly, reassuring him that everything would be okay. Syaoran smiled thankful for her presence. When they reached the doors they noticed Miaka glaring at them, "Why did you bring her?" she asked distastefully. Syaoran held onto Tomoyo tightly, "You don't know the whole story." Miaka laughed harshly, "I don't? I know that this whore still you just because my sister isn't here!" Tomoyo watched as Miaka ran off as a memory came to her.

:--------------------------------:

It was a few months after the accident and everyone was a nervous wreck. Tomoyo and Miaka sat at the diner drinking some warm coffee. Miaka smiled sadly to the woman in front of her. Tomoyo's long ebony hair flowed around her. "The whole swim team has been talking about you. They say that you quit because of a man, but I know the truth, it's because of my onee-chan isn't it? I know it is really hard to accept, but why did you quit?" Miaka asked her softly. Tomoyo smiled, "Thank you for believing in me, but I couldn't swim anymore. Mia…you can do great things, don't quit like I did." Miaka smiled brightly.

After the accident she realized she couldn't swim anymore. Every time she was under the water she would always end up thinking of Sakura. Sakura was always there for her, cheering her on, encouraging her to improve. Her swimming slowly got worst as time went off, and soon she was kicked off the team. People thought it was because she was so sexually active that it caused her to not be able to swim at her full potential.

"Can you do me a favour Tomoyo-senpai?" Miaka asked while looking downwards sadly. Tomoyo smiled at the young girl, "Anything, I mean you're like a younger sister to me." Miaka nodded, "I need you to take care of onii-chan for me." "Nani?" Tomoyo asked confused. "He hasn't been so good lately. He's hurting all of us through his pain. He needs his friends right now. Until onee0chan wakes up again and comes back." Tomoyo looked at her, "Do you really believe that?" Miaka nodded, "Onee-chan is strong, she has to come back…no she will come back for sure." Tomoyo nodded while standing up to leave, "I have somewhere to go now."

For months Syaoran stayed at the hospital. He would come early in the morning and leave in time for school. Than after school he would go back to the hospital and than leave after visiting times were over. He didn't notice as the world past around him.

Tomoyo would visit him everyday. Cooking him breakfast and dinner. Syaoran rarely ate though, he was too busy with Sakura. He would sit by her side, clutching her hand in his. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko would always watch in the distance. Although it had pained them deeply, they accepted the fact that she would never wake up again.

One day Tomoyo got tired of taking care of him. She decided to confront him once and for all. "Why do you keep hurting yourself like this?" He looked at her, his hair was long now and dirty. He had thick bags under his eyes, "I know she'll wake up," was all he said. Tears streaked down her milky white skin, she shook her head furiously, "She's never going to wake up Syaoran! Everyone else is able to accept this so why can't you? And even if she does wake up she wouldn't want to see you like this Syao! You need a day off, get your life back together!"

Syaoran looked up, he was going to argue but when he saw the tears he nodded his head, "Fine, tomorrow." Tomoyo squealed in joy and ran out of the room. Syaoran touched Sakura's cheek gently, "She's wrong, I know you'll wake up. You'll come back to me. I know it."

:--------------------------------:

The next day Tomoyo arrived at Syaoran's house early in the morning. She thought of Sakura. When she left she brought everything with her. All their happiness was gone. They didn't even go to their own graduation. She clenched her fists tightly, Sakura took away Syaoran. She took away his heart, his souls, just leaving a hallow body.

She entered his apartment looking around. It was filled with dirty clothes all around. There were dirty dishes lying in the sink. He was still sleeping peacefully. He always forgot to lock his doors, and because of that every morning she was able to enter his apartment. She started cleaning the room. Syaoran slowly stirred awake from the movement. Tomoyo smiled sweetly, "You should get ready, I'll make breakfast." Syaoran nodded.

When they headed out they went to the park. Syaoran had finally cleaned and washed himself. After a little walk they headed to a hairdresser. Syaoran got his hair trimmed as Tomoyo cut her hair so it was only to her shoulders. They started to walk down the road, "Any where else you want to go?" Tomoyo asked looking at him. Syaoran stopped walking and shook his head, "I'm tired." Tomoyo smiled, "All right, want me to bring you home?" Syaoran shook his head while Tomoyo slowly walked off. He looked towards the poster in the window and quickly ran off.

It began to rain, Tomoyo quickly ran towards the hospital. In her hands was a bouquet of cherry blossoms. She walked down the hallway when a screaming was heard. She quickly walked towards the voice, "You can't bring her out of here!" she heard Kaori's soft, but strong voice. "I have to! I promised her!" Syaoran's voice boomed through the hallways. Tomoyo started running scared for the worst. "But she isn't healed yet! She can't leave the hospital!" she heard Mei Lin argue.

No! I promised her I'd go to the children's book convention with her!" Syaoran screamed. Tomoyo watched as Syaoran clutched Sakura closer to his chest. She was in his arms wrapped up tightly in the bed sheets. She could see his hands shaking, he got up to start running. Tears ran down Tomoyo's cheeks as she walked closer to him. Everything seemed to slow down as Tomoyo raised her hand and it landed right on his left cheek. "She's not going to wake up Syaoran!" Tomoyo screamed at him, "No matter what she do, where you bring her, she won't wake up! So bringing her to the presentation won't help her! Don't you understand!" Tomoyo marched off as Syaoran slowly slumped to the floor.

Later on Fujitaka and Nadeshiko went to talk to Syaoran. "We don't think you should see our daughter anymore," Fujitaka said softly, "You're like a second son to us, seeing you like this is hurting us too. You need to move on with your life Syaoran. Sakura is gone now, you need to move on with your life. Just forget about her." Syaoran nodded and slowly walked away, "I understand."

:--------------------------------:

"Moyo," a gentle voice said interrupting her thoughts, "You seem to be out of it." Tomoyo smiled, "No, I'm fine. Let's go visit her." Syaoran took her hand and they both entered the hospital.

Mei Lin looked up from her papers and smiled softly, "Here to see Sakura? You haven't visited her for awhile." Syaoran nodded his head but didn't say anything. He hadn't visited her since that day. Tomoyo had slowly took care of him after that time. He had slowly accepted the fact that Sakura wasn't going to wake up. That he needed to move on.

The three slowly walked down the hospital hall. "Oh, remember to not mention anything on time when you're talking to her. We don't know how she'll react so we're waiting until she's more stable." Tomoyo looked at her questionably, "So what day does she think it is?" Mei Lin sighed, "One month since the accident." "Won't she start noticing?" Syaoran asked.

"Her mind isn't able to work correctly right now. So even though she'll notice she'll also quickly forget. Also if she asks just change the subject, she'll soon forget she was even thinking of that. And like is aid, we'll tell her everything once she's stable," everyone turned around and Kaho-sensei stood there. "You may go visit her now," she said while opening the door to the room.

Tomoyo stepped in first. She gasped at the sight. Sakura sat by the window still looking at the stars gleaming above. "Sakura, your friends came to visit you," Mei Lin said while stepping out. Sakura turned and smiled softly, "Tomoyo? You got a hair cut," she said softly. Tears stung Tomoyo's eyes, "I wanted a change." Sakura nodded and stared at Syaoran, "Syao-kun gomen. I couldn't wait for you." Syaoran walked closer towards her touching her hand, "It was my fault. I should've came earlier." Sakura shook her head, "It wasn't your fault-Moyo…when did you get here? I like your new haircut, it suits you." She said while smiling brightly. Tomoyo turned and saw Kaho frown.

"Just go on with what she says," Kaho-sensei whispered. Tomoyo nodded unsurely, "Just got here." Sakura smiled, "I'm glad you came." Tomoyo smiled softly, "Of course I'd come, we're best friends." Miaka stood by the doorway frowning. She walked towards them, "Onee-chan, aren't you happy onii-chan came to visit you?" Sakura nodded her head holding tightly onto Syaoran's hand. Miaka continued to frown as Syaoran just stood there.

He stared in her eyes, she looked so innocent so lost. Miaka walked towards the door, "I'll come back later onee-chan." Sakura nodded. Slowly everyone exited the room.

Outside sitting was Fujitaka and Nadeshiko. Fujitaka stood up, "Can I talk to you Syaoran?" Syaoran nodded and the two women walked off. "Thank you for visiting her. I know I told you not to…demo can you try your best to visit her? I know you have Tomoyo now…but she hadn't truly smiled until you came. So please."

Syaoran looked at the man and softly nodded. Fujitaka slowly walked off towards the direction of his wife. Syaoran turned around and saw Miaka frowning at him. "You baka!" she hissed at him. Syaoran looked at her, "Nani?" Miaka started crying softly, but she quickly wiped it off, "Why do you keep lying to her? Don't you see…in the end it'll just hurt her more!" Syaoran stared at her, "You were the one who told me to visit her…" "To tell her the truth!" Miaka screamed back, "I wanted you to tell her the truth…"

_'Through the past, we learn of our mistakes. But it is through the future that we must all head for. To forgive, and forget...something we must all learn to do. To be able to move on...takes great difficulty...so should you take that step back again? For the past...or for the present...who will make it to the future?'_


	5. Jealousy

_**:The Eternity You Desire:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Finally back again! I missed you all so much…and I have to say…lol even though I DO have a lot of assignments… writing clears my mind…so I shall continue…updates won't be as fast…BUT for sure…I'll try my best! Also sorrie…a lot has happened which is why as you noticed…I hadn't updated…a lot had happened…and so just please enjoy._

_**Thanks: **twiliging-star1, Rushi Star, Kitty Meow-Mix23, theatreofwar, youkaigirl64, moonshadow, Crayon Eater Aya, cherrydreamer_

_Bobo Suger Bugeta: _originally? The show had it so that the character that was awake got the guy at the end…instead though I wanted the girl in the coma…so that's really the onli major diff

_**Disclaimer: **The story line belongs to KGNE although there are some changes…and also the ending will be mind. The characters belong to CLAMP and… whoever the creator of FUSHIGI YUUGI is. And…that's it!_

_**Chapter Three**_

:--------------------------------:

Syaoran lay restlessly on his bed. His arm was wrapped around Tomoyo. She was soundly asleep beside him. His mind kept swirling to earlier that night. _"I just wanted you to tell her the truth," _the words kept going through his mind. The truth, should he tell her? He looked over to Tomoyo, could he tell Sakura that he now loved Tomoyo. He took a breath while slowly getting off the bed. The truth, Miaka was right, she deserved to know, he shouldn't be leading her on. He shouldn't.

After that night, it had become awkward for the two to mention going to the hospital again. So from time to time Syaoran would go to visit Sakura herself while Tomoyo would wait at home. Every time he went to see her, he would always see Miaka. Although there was always a small smile on her face, it was out of sadness, he knew. He knew he should tell Sakura the truth, not keep her hiding in the past. But every time he saw those lost emerald orbs he got lost in them all over again.

He had thought about telling her multiple times, but each time he stopped short and changed the subject. He had decided to come visit her again. It was about his fifth visit in two weeks. Although he knew Tomoyo was jealous, he felt he had to visit her. If it hadn't been for him, Sakura would still be her happy self and not stuck in the hospital bed like a lost child. She would've been writing stories by now, and become a wonderful children's author. But it was his fault, it was because of him that all her dreams were shattered. If only he hadn't been running late that day, if only.

He walked through the front noticing the two usual nurses, Mei Lin and Kaori. Mei Lin's long black hair bounced as she walked towards Syaoran, "Ohh, you came back! You've been coming a lot lately!" Syaoran nodded, "Yep!" Mei Lin was actually only six years old. She was working here as a wish before she died of cancer. Kaori walked closer towards them smiling, "She's recuperating quite well since you've been visiting her." Syaoran smiled, "That's good." Kaori nodded, "Kaho-sensei is almost done, so you can just go straight ahead." Syaoran nodded, "Thank you." Mei Lin bounced closer, "No problem!"

He slowly walked down the long white hallways towards Sakura's room. He took a deep breath, him and Tomoyo haven't been doing too well lately. They have grown apart after they had came to visit Sakura. Tomoyo was more timid now, and cautious. Because of that Syaoran had…he had felt the tension between them and always came home late. He tired to ignore the conversations on them moving out. Although he knew it was good for a change, he didn't want to. He wasn't ready not. Not quite yet.

He saw the doors and grasped the knob tightly. Why was he so nervous? He was unsure himself but slowly turned the knob. Sakura sat there by her windowsill. It felt like she rarely moved from that spot. She turned when she noticed him enter. "Syaoran-kun!" she said while smiling brightly at him. Syaoran smiled back, "How have you been Saku?" Sakura continued smiling brightly, "The doctor says I've been healing really well." Syaoran took her hand in his, "That's good." Sakura nodded her head, "It's all thanks to your help Syaoran. I don't know what I would do without you." Syaoran smiled and wrapped his arms around her slim body.

She looked up at him, her emerald eyes shining with hope, "Syao-kun lets make the promise." Syaoran looked at her, "The promise?" Sakura frowned slightly, "You don't remember our promise…" Syaoran quickly shook his head, "No that's not it…how about we make the promise when you get better." Tears welled up in her eyes, "You don't want to make the promise with me anymore."

Syaoran's heart tightened as he watched the crystal tears fall down her soft pink cheeks, "No that's not it," he said wiping the tears off with his thumb. Sakura looked up with hope, "So you'll do the promise with me?" Syaoran nodded, "Yes the promise." Sakura's whole face brightened.

_Like the stars shining in the sky,_

_Our feelings won't disappear,_

_Even if our hands become separated,_

_The two of us won't ever forget this._

Sakura smiled when they finished, "I'll always love you Syaoran." Syaoran opened his mouth to say something when he noticed someone walking in. "Onee-chan, how are you feeling?" Syaoran looked and saw Miaka with a plastered smile on her face. Syaoran looked away in shame. Sakura smiled happily, "Syaoran did the promise with me!" Miaka looked over towards him, "Did he? Onee-chan…mind if I have a talk with him?" Sakura frowned, but quickly smiled again. "Okay…I'm tired anyways…but you promise to come tomorrow right?" she asked cutely while yawning. Syaoran nodded, "I'll come tomorrow."

Miaka and Syaoran walked out when they were away from the door she shoved him towards the wall. "How long do you intend to keep lying to her?" Syaoran looked away, "It's the best for her." Miaka shook her head, "She deserves to know Syaoran! And how about when she does find out! How do you think she'll react than!" Syaoran stared at Miaka, "It doesn't matter…I can't do it now." Miaka started backing away, "You're just a wimp Syaoran!" She started running away. Syaoran leaned against the wall, thoughts running through his head.

A soft ring tone was heard knocking him back into his senses. He reached into his pocket taking out his cell phone, "Hello?" "Syaoran…it's Tomoyo…they told me you aren't at work today." Syaoran froze, "Sorry." He could hear her sobs lightly over the phone, "Why are you lying to me Syaoran…why?" Syaoran took a breath, "Would you have allowed me to see her if I told you?" Tomoyo froze, "…I…I don't know." Syaoran sighed, "What is it you want Tomoyo? I'll be home soon."

"I…I think maybe we should move out. Please? I can't stand living in this apartment anymore," he could hear the pleading in her voice. "Fine…" Tomoyo stopped crying, "Thank you…I made dinner…for you." Syaoran nodded, "I'll be home soon, don't worry." He quickly hung up the phone, and slowly walked down the hallways.

When he arrived home Tomoyo was sitting by the table, with apartment books in her lap. "You awake?" he asked softly walking closer to her. He watched as Tomoyo slowly stirred, "Syaoran…you came home." Syaoran nodded, "I told you I would." Tomoyo smiled, "You want to look for an apartment? Or do you want to eat first?" Syaoran just shrugged his shoulders, "I'm really tired, how about we just go to sleep." Tomoyo looked up at him, rage bubbling inside of her. "God Syaoran! This is all about Sakura isn't it? You're always 'tired' after visiting her! You never have time for us anymore! Our relationship is falling apart! The only time I actually see you, you're always asleep! God it's like you're too busy for me, but not for her!"

Syaoran clenched his fists, "Don't talk about her like that!" Tomoyo stood up staring at him, "God! She was gone for three years! What are you thinking? You have to repay her for not being there for her for all these years!" Syaoran stared at Tomoyo, his amber eyes hardening, "So you just don't want me to see her anymore right? Fine than…I won't." Tomoyo sat down frustrated as Syaoran walked over towards the bed and hid under the covers. Tomoyo didn't dare move from her spot. She was shaking from rage…and right now she was just plain afraid. They had never argued before…never.

_**Bayb-Munki: **Sorrie for the short chapter…I promise you the next update will be longer…but …I don't think I'll update until my exams are over…I'll try though…I'm only able to write this…because I'm sick right now lol so yea…hope you enjoy…oh here's what you can expect next chapter_

**_Syaoran never visited Sakura again after that fight, but he rarely comes home now too. Entering depression Naoko decides to take Tomoyo out to have some drinks. When things get out of hand…who better to save her than…Eriol?_**


	6. The Bar

_**:The Eternity You Desire:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Hehehe I lied decided tow rite sooner! To all my fantastic fans thank you so much for waiting…you guys deserve this update! So…well continuing on! And gomen for not updating sooner…_

_**Thanks: **Serena and Darien7, Aneko-chan, Rushi Star, Star Cherry, Michael Bulaich, alateriel-ciriatel, aiko, Rain5101, cherrydreamer, Bobo Suger Bugeta, twilight-star1, Kitty Meow-Mix23, youkaigirl64, moonshadow, Crayon Eater Aya, theatreofwar. Thank you all for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter…and please review! Honestly…it was your reviews that helped mi decide that I shud update this storie! (yea I know I said I wuznt gunna…buh see now I did! So yes…please enjoy!)_

_**Chapter Four**_

:--------------------------------:

Tomoyo woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She felt tears stinging her eyes but quickly wiped them away. She couldn't cry…no she wouldn't. She quickly stood up and changed into her work clothes. Although she was frustrated, she knew she had to go to work or risk losing her job. Rage soared inside of her, how did Sakura always manage to ruin everything?

Little innocent Sakura, she had it all. Even while she was in a coma she had it all. Swiftly walking out of the elevator she walked straight to her desk not stopping to say hello to Naoko. Tomoyo started staring furiously at the phone, she should call him, ask him where he is. "You know staring at the phone all day doesn't count as doing your job," Naoko said softly.

Tomoyo looked up, "Yanagisawa-san." Naoko shook her off, "What's on your mind this time Daidouji?" Tomoyo sighed, "I-I-I just can't handle this anymore!" Everyone in the office stared at her because of her sudden outburst causing her to blush in embarrassment. "Go back to work!" Naoko screamed out and everyone quickly went back to his or her papers.

"That friend in the hospital again?" Naoko asked as she took a seat beside Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded, "Yeah…who else?" Naoko looked at her, "Daidouji, I know we aren't that close or anything, but if this is going to affect your work…" "It won't affect my work Yanagisawa-san," Tomoyo said swiftly. Naoko just nodded, "You know, what happened with the apartment finding?" Tomoyo shook her head, "He doesn't want to move."

"Than move without him," Naoko stated plainly. "Nani?" Tomoyo asked in disbelief. "Never mind, are you free tonight?" Naoko asked fixing her glasses. Tomoyo took one last look at the phone before nodding, "Yeah." Naoko smiled, "Than you're gong to come with me to party tonight!" Tomoyo looked at her, "Party?"

:--------------------------------:

Chiharu stood in the background as she watched Syaoran work furiously, "Geeze, what's up his ass?" Rika peeked from behind, "I don't know…he seems unhappy." Chiharu nodded, "And I didn't even get to tease him today." "Senpai, what do you think is wrong?" Chiharu shrugged, "Probably having problems with his girl."

Rika looked at Syaoran sadly, "I don't like it when he's unhappy." Chiharu snorted, "Don't worry about it Rika! Come on we better start working before he squeals on us!" Rika nodded her head and followed Chiharu.

The owner of the shop came out walking slowly to Syaoran, "Are you sure you want to work these extra shifts?" Syaoran turned and wiped the sweat from his face, "Hai!" The owner smiled grimly, "That's good, now I don't have to worry about hiring someone. But what about that girl the other day?" Syaoran sighed, "We're taking a break." The owner nodded in understanding, "I have a preposition for you."

Syaoran looked at him questionably, "What is it?" "Let's go someplace more private," the owner said leading him towards one of the back rooms. Rika had heard their entire conversation and quickly ran towards Chiharu. "Senpai! Something big is going to happen. Yoshiyuki-sama, just brought Syaoran-san in the back room!" she said referring to their boss. Chiharu frowned, "Let's go follow them!"

:--------------------------------:

For the whole day Tomoyo continued to stare at her phone. She wanted him to call, anything to tell her where they stood. Exasperated she decided she might as well forget about him tonight and just have fun with her boss. As it reached closing time Naoko approached her, "Ready to have some fun?" Tomoyo nodded unsurely. Naoko laughed, "No need to be afraid, you know sometimes you just have to take risks."

Tomoyo nodded noticing something gleaming on her hand. "That ring…" Tomoyo said pointing towards it. Naoko held her hand up, "I'm married," she answered plain and simple. In truth Tomoyo didn't know that, she doubted that anyone from work knew. Naoko wasn't one to talk about herself, and she never seemed to have any callers wanting to talk to her about personal problems.

They both left the office heading out to a nearby bar.

:--------------------------------:

Syaoran sat tensely in front of his boss. Terada cleared his throat, "As I was saying earlier I have a preposition for you." Syaoran nodded, "Hai!" Terada stood up, "I handed your application form to the head boss." Syaoran raised a brow, "The head boss?" Terada nodded, "To the owner of the buildings around here and many other places. He liked you." Syaoran looked at the man in front of him confused, "What do you mean?"

Terada smiled, "He said, he would love you to be a manager for one of his own companies." Syaoran was shocked beyond belief, "B-b-but…" Terada chuckled, "I felt you were being wasted away here, except there is one problem." Syaoran looked up, "What is it?" Terada looked downwards, "You don't have to answer me now. He said he's willing to give you a weeks time, but…he wants you to work someone out of Tomoeda."

Meanwhile Chiharu and Rika gasped in shock. Syaoran was leaving. Tears stung Rika's eyes, "I don't want Syao-san to leave!" Chiharu punched her friend, "Shut up! I'm trying to listen to the conversation." Rika continued sniffing, "B-b-b-but!" Chiharu sighed, "I don't want him to leave either all right. But I mean with him gone everything would be more peaceful…but who would I tease than?"

Back with Syaoran and Terada, Syaoran sat there shocked at the news. Terada chuckled, "Don't worry about it, just give me the answer in a weeks time." Syaoran nodded. It was going to be a difficult decision he knew that for a fact. They both stepped up to leave, tonight was going to be a long night because Syaoran decided he didn't want to go home. No instead he was going to stay here, as long as he didn't see Sakura Tomoyo couldn't get mad.

:--------------------------------:

Tomoyo and Naoko started drinking sake to their hearts content. Soon after they parted their ways. Tomoyo sluggishly walked down the streets as all the flashy lights shined in her eyes. She smiled softly, the lights were so beautiful tonight. Beautiful, something she hadn't felt for a long time. She touched her short hair, was this beautiful? She almost stumbled when a pair or large arms caught her.

"Hey, aren't you Daidouji-senpai?" the man asked. Tomoyo looked up seeing a blurry figure. The man beside the first one nodded, "Yeah…I remember I used to always see you at the pool." Tomoyo quickly turned away and puked out the contents in her mouth. The pool, these people must have been on the swim team. The first man looked at her again with a large smirk, "You want to go someplace? To talk about swimming. We admired you so much Daidouji-san. Why did you stop?" Tomoyo just nodded her head to his invitation.

They led her to a busy street filled with motels everywhere. "Hmm, which one?" the first man pondered. The friend beside him laughed, "Well, I'm out Hino." The man Hino nodded, "Okay I'll tell you how it is later." "As if there will be a later!" a sudden voice boomed. Before Hino knew it a large fist made impact with his jaw. Hino winced and looked at the man who had punched him. "What the fuck did you do that for!"

The man growled, "Get out of my sight! I won't let you hurt my friend!" Hino just shrugged, "Whatever, she isn't that pretty anyway." Hino slowly walked off. Tomoyo noticing the commotion looked up slowly meeting up with dark blue eyes.


	7. Mistakes

_**:The Eternity You Desire:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Hey hey hey! Well…wow you guys and your damn reviews making me want to update… lmao haha I love my reviewers though! This has got to be my most loved story yet! (although the plot belongs to whoever created KGNE…with the exception of the sequel I plan on making…that will be mines!)_

_**Thanks: **Bobo Suger Bugeta, huntressofthemoon, stephie 23, Serena and Darien7, cherrydreamer, and twilight-star1 thank you so much for reviewing! _

_**Chapter Five**_

:--------------------------------:

Tomoyo allowed herself to be picked up by strong arms. "What have you been doing Moyo?" she heard a soft voice whisper in her ear. "S-S-Syao-kun doesn't love me…he doesn't love me," Tomoyo stuttered out as tears fell down her milky white skin. She felt the hold on her tighten, "Never say that," a gruff voice replied carrying her into one of the hotel rooms.

She felt herself placed softly on the bed. She looked up at her savor trying to place who he was. But instead her eyes started throbbing from all the drinks she had earlier. The man looked worriedly at her, "Moyo…you okay? Moyo?" Tomoyo looked up forcing a smile, "Who are you?" The man frowned, "It's Eriol."

Tomoyo allowed the tears trail down her face again, "Oh Eriol! Sakura woke up!" She felt his body stiffen, "She woke up? After three years?" Tomoyo nodded looking far off in the distance, "She's stealing everyone away from me! S-S-She everyone always love her! Just because she's so sweet and innocent! If it wasn't for me she wouldn't have been able to meet Syaoran…if it wasn't for me…"

Eriol's heart broke as he watched her sob into his chest. Eriol held her closer to him, "Shh, Tomoyo…it'll be okay." Tomoyo shook her head, "You don't understand…I love Syaoran so much…a-a-and she's just going to take him from me after all these years." Eriol held her tighter, "No, I do understand what it feels like to not have the one you love."

Tomoyo slowly looked up at him, "You understand?" Eriol nodded kissing her forehead, "Yeah, it's okay Tomoyo, you just learn to live without the person." He noticed her amethyst eyes shine from the tears, "Who do you love Eriol?" Eriol looked away, "It doesn't matter." Tomoyo used her hand to make him face her; slowly she raised her head up and placed her lips over top of his.

:--------------------------------:

Syaoran laid down on the bed. He looked over at the clock, it was already 12; Tomoyo wasn't going to come over. Syaoran sighed, sure he was relieved but he was going to have to face her sooner or later. Honestly though, he didn't know who he loved. No, who he wanted.

He knew in his heart that he loved both of them. Sakura…his first love…the one who taught him to be afraid. Getting up he took out the book, their book. The book he had meant to get her that day. That day. He shut his eyes tightly not willing the tears to fall, he quickly placed the book back down. What about Tomoyo? Tomoyo was his light in the dark. She helped him when he needed her the most. She had helped him out of the dark and back into the light called life.

Looking up towards the sky he remembered the conversation he had with Terada. Maybe…maybe it was time for a change. Just…just once chance to escape, to start anew. A single tear made its way down his cheek; the moon was shining brightly that night. 'Sakura…' he whispered off into the wind, 'gomen…gomen.'

:--------------------------------:

Sakura sat up and looked out the window not noticing the world around her. "He'll come," she whispered softly, "he promised." Miaka watched her sister sadly, she was never going to be able to move on if everything just continued like this. Hearing some noise she looked behind here. There was Mei Lin jumping up and down towards her. "Congratulations!" Miaka looked startled, "What do you mean?" Mei Lin giggled cutely, "Aww, you don't have to be shy. Your mom told us you won the swim competition and that you're going to go to regionals?" Miaka smiled, "Yeah…but…" she turned her head back to Sakura.

Mei Lin looked at Miaka's sad smile, "You shouldn't worry! There's always the boyfriend right?" Miaka looked down at the young girl, "That's what I'm afraid of." Mei Lin looked at the girl confused, "Nani?" Miaka forced a smile, "Nothing Mei-chan. I think I'm going to go to my sister now. Ja ne!" Mei Lin nodded, smiling brightly, "Okay! I better go back to Kay-san before she gets mad at me."

Miaka walked into the white filled room. She sat down in one of the chairs at the far back, just watching her sister's every movement. Sakura sat there, staring out the window, she didn't even realize that Miaka had walked into the room. "He promised…he promised…" she kept whispering in the night air. Miaka clenched her fists tightly, the one time Sakura actually remembers something, and it's the one thing that would end up hurting her.

_**Next Morning**_

Tomoyo awoke the sunlight hitting her face. She turned over and saw his face. 'Shit!' she screamed in her mind. She quickly checked under the covers. 'Damnit!' she thought again, 'What did I do last night?' She turned to look at the man, she touched his cheek gently. He was handsome, she wasn't afraid to admit. But he wasn't Syaoran. She quickly turned away ashamed of herself. How could she cause herself to lose control like that?

She quickly got up and dressed swiftly, it was best that she leave before a confrontation. Once she was finished she took one last look at him, "Gomen, but I can't love you that way," was all she said before swiftly running out of the room.

Eriol's eyes quickly opened once she was gone. In truth he had been awake since Tomoyo woke up. Her stirring had awakened him. He had just wanted to see what she was going to do. He took a deep breath, he didn't regret what happened. At least now he knew. He knew now she could never love him. Sitting up he vowed to the world, 'I will finally move on, no more waiting…I will now move on.'

The phone rang interrupting his thoughts. "Moshi, moshi?" he said. "Hey Eriol…can we talk?" Syaoran's voice rang through. Eriol nodded, "Meet me at the tree."

:--------------------------------:

By the time Tomoyo reached Syaoran's apartment he was already gone. Frustrated she laid on the bed yelling into the white pillow. How could things turn out this way! She hadn't meant for things between her and Eriol get out of control. And what could she do now? Could she tell him? The guilt rushed over her. She was always accusing Syaoran of doing stuff behind her back with Sakura…and her she was doing stuff with Eriol.

"I'll let Eriol decide," she thought to herself. If Eriol mentions it to Syaoran she'll just explain to him everything that happened. If he doesn't…than there isn't a point of causing a commotion over nothing is there?

:--------------------------------:

Syaoran had left for work early. He decided that he'll start his shift early and than take a longer break to go and talk with Eriol. He felt uneasy in his stomach. Tomoyo wasn't at home when he called to check up on her. Also, Miaka had called him this morning. He was too scared to answer the phone, so he just allowed the machine to pick it up. But in truth, he needed someone to talk to. To confine in.

Walking up the path towards the large cherry blossom tree he didn't even bother looking at the scenery. What would be the point? It just held too many memories. He noticed Eriol sitting at the top.

Eriol turned hearing him, "Syao." "Eriol," Syaoran said swiftly back. Syaoran sat down beside him, "How's life been treating you?" Eriol smiled softly, "You know that girl I told you about?" Syaoran nodded, "The one you like?" Eriol nodded and continued, "Yeah, I finally told her how I felt." Syaoran looked at Eriol surprised, "How did that go?" Eriol grinned, "We have a date tonight."

Syaoran smiled, "I'm glad." Eriol nodded, "How about you and Moyo?" Syaoran let out a big sigh, "I don't know." "You can't keep playing games," Eriol said calmly. "What do you mean?" Syaoran questioned looking at his friend. "You know, she won't for you forever," Eriol continued ignoring Syaoran. "I know she won't…" Syaoran mumbled softly.

Eriol grabbed Syaoran's shirt, "Than what are you going to do! If you don't tell her how you feel, she'll just walk out of your life Syaoran! You can't keep living this lie!" Syaoran grabbed Eriol's hand, "I know damnit! But…but I don't know who I like!" Eriol froze, "What?" Syaoran took a deep breathe before continuing, "I don't know who I like more." Eriol looked at him, "Well you better decide soon. A person will only wait so long before giving up and moving on Syaoran."

Syaoran looked up and nodded, "I know, I know." "Have you talked with Miaka lately?" Eriol asked changing the subject. "No…why?" Syaoran asked looking at his friend. Eriol raised a brow, "I don't know, but she's looking for you and she says it's an emergency. Something about Sakura."

Syaoran froze, what happened to Sakura? He quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Miaka's cell phone. "Moshi moshi?" he heard her tired voice. "Mia-chan…what's wrong with Sakura?" "Onii-chan?" she heard Miaka's sad filled voice. "What's wrong!" Syaoran screamed into the phone. He could hear her breathing silently, "Nothing is wrong with Sakura." Syaoran slowly breathed out, "So she's fine?" Miaka sighed, "You have to tell her the truth before it's too late," she said and hung up the phone. "Too late?" Syaoran mouthed out.

:--------------------------------:

Sakura looked at her hands. No, she was staring at them. When had she become so skinny. When had her hair been this long. She was unsure. She looked outside, maybe it was just her imagination. She saw her parents smiling happily at her, "Can I get the book?" Her parents looked at her, "Saku…we couldn't find the book you wanted." Sakura looked at them surprised, "But it's such a popular book…" Her mom smiled forcefully, "Okay we'll look for the book again tomorrow." Sakura nodded, smiling softly, "It's my book with Syaoran."

Her mother and father walked out. "What are we going to do Fujitaka?" Fujitaka sighed, "I'll call Syaoran."

:--------------------------------:

Syaoran sighed. The book, Mayauru no Okurimono, he had to get it for her. If he could do this one thing for her his life would be satisfied. He had finally decided what he wanted to do. No…he had decided what he was going to do.

_**Bayb-Munki: **Well…the chapter is sort of longer? Hehehe…hey at least I updated right?…I mean….you didn't have to wait like three weeks this time. Has to be an improvement. Please review…I want to know how everyone feels about my story…and also…I haven't updated moonlight kiss…because well…more people seem to be reading this story…and enjoying it…so yea. Lmao…geeze if it weren't for your reviews I unno how long it wud take me to update. So…enjoy._


	8. Goodbye

_**:The Eternity You Desire:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **All right! Back for another chappie! Lol I love my reviewers arigatou! So anyways…this story…is slowly coming to a close…cries buttt…honestly I'm making a sequel! Because…the ending…will…be…can't tell you that! But you can probably guess how it'll end since as I'm making a sequel…hint hint. Lmao please enjoy!_

_**Thanks: **omg I love all your reviews…they make me feel like sucha great writer! Arigatou to huntressofthemoon, MunChixD, ffgirl-07, Bobo Suger Bugeta, twilight-star1, yang-v, stephie 23, AngeLBlossoM, and Serena and Darien7. _

_**Chapter Six**_

:--------------------------------:

Syaoran rushed to all the nearby bookstores looking for the book, "Where could it be!" he thought out loud. He looked down at his watch realizing he was supposed to be back at work 10 minutes ago. Rushing out and hurrying to work he didn't even notice that his cell phone was ringing.

:--------------------------------:

Miaka looked at the phone sadly. He wasn't picking up; probably mad at her for yelling at him and such. Deciding to just ignore it she continued the swim meet for her team. She just had 1 more month until the competition.

:-------------------------------:

Tomoyo went to work the next day, not even bothering to go home. She saw Naoko give her a funny look, "What happened?" Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders, "Just got in a fight." Naoko nodded, "Me and my husband get those every night." Tomoyo sat down beside her, "About what?" Naoko laughed, "About big things, like cheating. And small things like whose going to cook dinner."

Tomoyo gasped, "Cheating? Is he cheating on you?" Naoko shrugged her shoulders, "Don't know." Tomoyo looked at Naoko, "Aren't you going to do something?" Naoko looked at Tomoyo, "Daidouji think about it. I catch my husband cheating. We get divorced. I lose half of what I have. I can barely fend for myself. What is the point in that?" Tomoyo looked at her sadly, "Demo…didn't you always tell me to stand up for what I believe in?"

Naoko looked at Tomoyo smiling a sad smile, "I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. Falling in love with something…that was never yours." With that Naoko quickly stood up and walked away leaving Tomoyo some time to think.

:--------------------------------:

Syaoran had a hard time concentrating on his work causing him to make many mistakes. Terada sighed, "Maybe you should take a day off Syaoran." Syaoran shook his head, "No…I can do this," he said and ended up breaking a plate. Terada laughed, "No, don't worry. The store will manage one day with out you." Syaoran nodded grateful, "Arigatou." Terada waved him off, "Hurry up and go before I change my mind. Maybe you can walk Chiharu home while you're at it. She's off shift now."

Syaoran nodded and went to the employee room to look for her. "Chi…hurry up I'm walking you home." Chiharu looked up, "Nani! You have got to be kidding me!" Syaoran shook his head, "Nope now hurry up." Chiharu sighed, "Great…and I thought this day couldn't get any worst." "I'll just pretend I didn't hear that," Syaoran said while walking off. Chiharu huffed but Syaoran was already gone. "Ugh! Wait for me!" Chiharu screamed trying to catch up to him.

Syaoran chuckled at the sight in front of him. Chiharu had run with all her might to catch up with him and now her hair was messy and was all around her face. "Stop laughing!" Chiharu screamed trying to fix her hair. "Gomen," Syaoran said while clutching his sides, it was hurting from laughing to hard.

Chiharu sighed and continued walking, "What's on your mind?" she asked out of nowhere. Syaoran turned to her, "What are you talking about?" Chiharu glared at him, "I may not be as old as you. But I'm not dense; you were screwing up more than usual today. What is on your mind?" Syaoran shrugged, "Looking for something." Chiharu looked at him, "For what?"

"Doesn't matter, you won't be able to find it," Syaoran said simply sitting down on a nearby park bench. Chiharu smirked, "Try me." Syaoran looked at her and said, "A book, Mayauru no Okurimono." Chiharu thought for a second, "If I get you that book, will you stop screwing up." Syaoran scowled, "Like you can really get the book." Chiharu smirked again, "Watch me." She flipped out her cell phone and began chatting away with whoever was on the other line.

"There," she said putting the phone down. "Now what?" Syaoran asked. "Now we wait, it takes time to bring it here you know," Chiharu told him matter-of-factly. Syaoran just shrugged, not like he had much else to do. After about 20 minutes a black limo drove by and a woman dressed in completely black with a pair of black shades walked out carrying a brown box. "Package for Mihara-sama," she spoke in a mechanical voice.

Chiharu stood up and bowed to the woman, "Arigatou, I owe you one." The woman lifted up the shades revealing blood red eyes, "Neh, it's all right. You want a drive?" Chiharu nodded just let me tell my friend. Chiharu ran off towards Syaoran, "Here's your book. You better not screw up tomorrow. I had to pull some strings to get you this book. Why do you need it anyway?" Chiharu questioned, "It's not like you read children's book…do you?" Syaoran chuckled, "It's for a friend." Chiharu nodded, "Must be some friend." Chiharu started walking off. "What do you mean?" Syaoran questioned her. Chiharu just waved her hand, "God you're dense."

:--------------------------------:

Sakura stared out the window; it had been 1 week. Time seemed too past by when you were reading. Her parents had given her multiple children books for her to read. She had read all of them, with only one hope left. That one special book. "Sakura…" Miaka said interrupting her thoughts. Sakura turned smiling, "He promised he'll come."

Miaka sighed, no matter how many days past, it seemed like nothing to Sakura. She had lost all sense of time, and now…that was all she wanted, to see him again. Miaka nodded, "Maybe I'll ask him to come tonight." Sakura's eyes brightened, "You're really going to do that?" Miaka nodded, "Yeah…" Sakura went to hug her sister but ending up failing miserably and fell on the floor.

Miaka quickly helped her sister back up, "Don't strain yourself. I have to go okay? I have swim meet." Sakura smiled, "I'm proud of you." Miaka felt tears stinging her eyes, "Arigatou." Sakura just continued smiling her famous smile.

:--------------------------------:

Miaka glared at the phone. Should she call him? The question whirled in her mind. Sure she wanted her sister to be happy, but she also didn't agree with how the doctors were treating her. Who would want to live a lie? Deciding she didn't care as long as her sister was happy she quickly dialed his number. "Moshi moshi?" his strong voice came through. "Come to the hospital," she said sternly and hung up the phone. Well that went smoothly.

:--------------------------------:

Tomoyo returned back to the apartment that night. A week had past and throughout that entire week she hadn't had the chance to see Syaoran. She noticed a note by the fridge. 'Working late, be back home later.' She felt the pain pierce at her heart, he was avoiding her. But deep inside she felt that she deserved it, she had cheated on him. She had been with another man behind his back.

:--------------------------------:

After Syaoran had received the phone call he had quickly rushed over towards the hospital. He didn't care that it was the middle of the day, and that he should return back to work since as now he had the book. He had to see her, make sure she was okay. He knew that would be breaking his promise to Tomoyo, but he had to do this.

He rushed down the white halls ignoring the hellos he was receiving. When he got to her floor he noticed Kaori crying. Syaoran stopped, "Kay-san?" Kaori looked up, "The boyfriend…" Syaoran looked at her, "Did something happen." Kaori wiped her eyes, "Mei Mei's gone." Syaoran froze, "What do you mean gone?" Kaori started crying again, "She died…she finally died. For the past week she was in so much pain…and…and now she's finally gone." Syaoran stopped, "She died?" Kaori nodded, "But she's at a better place now right? No more pain…right?"

Syaoran nodded, "A better place." Kaori just nodded her head, registering the words through her head, convincing her self that it was true. Syaoran slowly walked off…he didn't want to cause her anymore pain. When she was out of sight he rushed down the halls to Sakura's room. He barged open through the doors and looked around. Sakura seemed to be fine just staring at her hands.

"Saku…" he said while walking closer. Sakura turned, "Syaoran-kun! You have the book," she said while pointing to the book. Syaoran nodded, "I got it for you." Sakura's whole face lit up, "Arigatou." At that moment Kaho-sensei walked in and smiled at the two. "How are you feeling today Sakura?" Sakura just looked at her and than towards the door, "Mia!"

Miaka nodded and walked into the room, "Answer Mizuki-sensei's question onee-chan." Sakura tilted her head to the side, "The question…" Kaho-sensei nodded, "Yes. How ar…" But she was interrupted by Sakura, "Why are my hands so thin?" "What do you mean?" Kaho asked politely. Sakura looked up again, her eyes growing with curiosity, "I never used to be this skinny, and…and my hair. It's so long. I…I can't make it go like it used to. It's so…long. I couldn't have grown this much hair in 2 month." Kaho was a lost for words, "No tell me how you are feeling."

Sakura opened her mouth to retort back when Miaka interrupted them. "Why don't we just tell her!" she screamed out. Sakura turned her head to her sister, "Tell me what?" You could see the tears streaking down Miaka's cheek and the doctor trying to calm her down. "No! You guys are wrong! She deserves the truth! And damnit if you guys aren't going to say anything I AM!" Miaka screamed pushing everyone away.

"Sakura…you were in a coma for three years! Not one month! Syaoran is now dating Tomoyo! He doesn't love you anymore. I'm not in junior high anymore! I'm in my graduating year for high school onee-chan. And…and…we weren't allowed to tell you because of you! You are a weak little thing that can't even take care of yourself!" she screamed while breaking down on the floor.

Sakura turned to Syaoran. "Syaoran-kun…is it true? Is everything that Miaka said true?" Syaoran didn't know what to say. He looked at the doctor but noticed that she was in too much shock at the sudden outcome to notice him. He nodded his head slowly. He watched as the tears fell down her emerald eyes, "You don't love me? You love Tomoyo?" Syaoran nodded, "Gomen…" he couldn't even get the words out as Sakura slowly fell limp in her bed. "Oh my god!" Kaho screamed and quickly got up, "Call the nurses!" she yelled out to Syaoran.

Syaoran was frozen, what was happening. Kaho gave him a shove, "Call the nurses now!" Syaoran nodded numbly and quickly ran out.


	9. The Awakening

_**:The Eternity You Desire:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **So here's the next chapter! Lol…I spent a lot of time writing this! Um this is a pretty short chapter…one more and the stories finished! Buh…the problem is…I can't finish it here…soo yeah…the story won't be typed out until I get back home…gomen gomen! And also there WILL BE A SEQUEL….to all those people who hate the ending…it's because there's a sequel…so um I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review!_

_**Thanks: **, theatreofwar, Sailor Lucia, Bobo Suger Bugeta, stephie 23, ffgirl-07, Serena and Darien 7, and cHErrY-dREaMeR I'm sooo sorry for the late update…buhhhh I have the next few chapters all and ready…so I promise you in a week the next chapter will come…and the next week the next…maybe even sooner. _

_**Chapter Seven**_

:------------------------------:

**Syaoran**

He decided not to return home that night. The rain was pouring down on his bare skin but he didn't care. This was just like that night. The rain pouring down on the pavement in a rhythmic way. How the world all around him felt like it was just standing still. That time had jus frozen. The pain pierced through his skin, the pain of losing her again.

Again. That word kept repeating in his mind. He was going to lose her again. Who knows how long he stood in the rain. He allowed it to pour onto his skin. He looked up at the sky, "Doushite?" he asked while tears trailed down his cheeks. "Doushite! She was a good girl! But you kami-sama keep taking everything from her! What did she ever do to you? All she wanted was love and to be a children's author…and you couldn't even give her that…you couldn't even give her that." Syaoran slumped down on the ground and cried with the rain.

_**Tomoyo**_

She returned to work that day. She had decided that today she was going to go back to the apartment. Maybe tonight she'd finally be able to see and talk to Syaoran. Because they needed to talk. She looked at the ring he had given her on her birthday. Although that was the day she lost her best friend, she would never forget it. It was the first time Syaoran had given her a gift.

That memory would be forever etched in her mind. The happiness she had felt in her heart from receiving that gift. Tears started streaking her cheeks she didn't wipe them. She just looked up towards the sky; they needed to have a talk.

_**Syaoran**_

The rain had long ago stopped. But Syaoran still sat there, not moving from the spot from last night. Finally seeing as people were slowly walking towards the hospital he decided to return home. He slowly dragged himself to the subway and went back to his apartment.

:---------------------------:

When he reached there he noticed that the whole apartment was cleaner. He tried walking towards his bed, feeling a headache reach his temples. He took a step but ended up stumbling. He tried to pull himself up with the help of the wall but ended up stumbling again. Soon he gave up and decided to sleep where he was.

_**Tomoyo**_

Deciding to return back to the apartment early, she went straight from work to Syaoran's place. She turned the knob realizing it wasn't even locked. She slowly stepped in but bumped into something halfway. "Oh my god," she said as she noticed Syaoran's body sprawled out on the floor. She quickly placed him on the bed and rushed out to get some supplies.

Throughout the night, she had made sure his temperature was kept down, and that he kept getting fluids. She touched his forehead gently, his temperature was slowly going down, and he finally had some colour in his face. She noticed his lips moving and went closer towards him to hear what he was saying. "Sakura…Sakura…" he kept mumbling out. Tomoyo froze, although he was always with her, his mind was always on Sakura. Tomoyo sat back down, and ignored it. She continued to help him throughout the night

:---------------------------:

Soon morning came and Syaoran slowly stirred awake. "What happened?" Syaoran asked groggily. Tomoyo looked up and smiled softly, "You were knocked out cold last night. What were you doing? You have this horrible fever. Here take this," she said while handing him a thermometer. Syaoran nodded his head and placed it in his mouth. "I cleaned up the house," Tomoyo commented pointing to all the clothes that were stacked up nicely. Syaoran just continued to nod. Tomoyo stood up, "Also there's some food in the fridge for when you get hungry. And don't worry about work, I told them you were sick." Syaoran nodded, "Arrigatou." Tomoyo just smiled, "It's no problem." Syaoran looked up at her, "We need to talk Tomoyo."

That's when Tomoyo's smile faltered. She sat down and looked at Syaoran. Her eyes filled with unfallen tears. "No…I have to tell you something first," Tomoyo said while looking downwards to her palms. Syaoran nodded and waited for her to continue. "Me and Eriol…that night I went out drinking…me and Eriol met up." Syaoran didn't dare say a word, waiting for her to continue. "We…we went to a motel. And…things got out of hand. I…I just wanted some love," Tomoyo continued softly as she clutched her hands tightly together, "I was hurting…I was missing you…and Eriol was right there…I'm sorry." Tomoyo stood up again and started walking towards the front entrance.

"Matte!" Syaoran yelled out. Tomoyo froze there, "What do you want Syaoran? Do you even care?" Syaoran sat there frozen, sure he cared, but how much did he care? "Watashi…watashi…" he muttered out. "No!" Tomoyo interrupted him; "I can't do this anymore Syaoran. No we can't do this anymore. Living our lives full of false happiness. Syaoran…throughout these two years…you're body may have been mine. But your heart…your heart belonged to her. I'm sorry Syaoran…I betrayed you, just let me leave," and with that said she opened the door as the tears trailed down her milky white skin. She didn't dare look back; she just kept walking straight ahead. It was time she stood up for herself, time for her to face the light.

Syaoran fell onto the bed as exhaustion began to take over him again. What had he done?

:-----------------------------:

She had decided to go to work. Walking out of the apartment she realized this was what she needed. Maybe it was time to start over. When she reached the building she quickly went to find her boss Naoko. Naoko was sitting by her desk as she watched Tomoyo barging towards her. "Daidouji-san" Naoko said kindly. Tomoyo just nodded her head, "We broke up." Naoko looked up towards the young girl, "You and that man?" Tomoyo nodded, "And…I quit." Naoko was even more surprised as those words escaped her lips, "Nani? Doushite?" Tomoyo looked at her friend, "I need a change." Naoko nodded, "Are you sure?" Tomoyo smiled brightly, "Yeah. This is going to be my last day here. Is that all right?" Naoko's face brightened, "I'm glad."

_**Syaoran**_

The phone rang waking him from his slumber. He slowly reached for the phone and placed it by his ear, "Moshi moshi?" "Syaoran…she woke up again," he heard Miaka's gentle voice. Syaoran immediately sat up, "What!" "She woke up this morning, turns out she doesn't remember anything." "What do you mean?" Syaoran asked while trying to get dressed at the same time. "From the first time she woke up, she doesn't remember any of it. It's like…she just woke up…again…but this time she's healthier. Kaho-sensei said she could probably start rehabilitation soon."

"That's good right?" Syaoran asked. "Yeah…but there's just one problem…" Miaka said softly. "What?" Syaoran asked. "She wants to see you, and Tomoyo. But this time, she knows that it's been three years. She's ready to hear the truth from you too." Syaoran froze, she wanted to see him and Tomoyo. "Did you call Tomoyo?" he asked while finally sitting back down on the bed. "Yeah, she said she'll be here after work." Syaoran stood up again, "Than I'll come now." Miaka froze, "Don't you guys want to tell her together?" Syaoran just sighed, "There's nothing to tell her." With that he hung up the phone.

_**Miaka**_

She looked over to her sister sorrowfully. Something had happened and she was scared she might be the one to ruin everything again. Her sister was listening intently to Kaho-sensei about what she should do in order to fully recover.

:---------------------------:

After a little while the door opened and Syaoran walked in carrying a bouquet of flowers. Sakura's eyes brightened at the sight of him, "Syaoran-kun," she said softly. Syaoran nodded and handed her the flowers. Sakura looked over towards Miaka while the two sat down beside her bed. "How have you been?" Sakura asked looking at her old boyfriend. Syaoran grinned, "Pretty good." Sakura nodded, "Sorry I couldn't wait for you that day…it's been 3 years I heard…" Syaoran nodded, "Yeah you were in a coma for three years."

"What happened?" Sakura asked looking at him with sad eyes. "Nothing changed," Syaoran said simply. "Are you seeing anyone?" Sakura asked looking up at him with hopeful eyes. Syaoran looked at her and smiled sadly, "No…I'm not." Sakura brightened, "Because I would've understand if you did. I mean I was out of your life for 3 years…maybe…maybe we could try to start all over?" Syaoran looked away, "Let's talk about this when you get better." Sakura nodded her head happily, "Okay."

After some time Syaoran decided it was time for him to leave. Miaka stopped him on his way out, "What's going on? Why didn't you tell her about you and Tomoyo?" Syaoran shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't lie to her. Me and Tomoyo aren't in a relationship anymore…and I thought it would be better if Sakura never found out." Miaka was beyond shocked but just walked back into the room with her sister.


	10. Words Of Goodbye

_**:The Eternity You Desire:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Finally the ending…that you've all been waiting for!…but remember there is the sequel! Lol I hope you enjoy this chapter…and thank you soo much for RnR please continue…the sequel will be posted soon._

_**Thanks: **dbzgtfan2004, cHErrY-dREaMeR, Bobo Suger Bugeta, Guest, Syaoluv3r, Rushi Star, and Sailor Lucia thank you SO much for reviewing…you don't know how much it means to me! Hehe please enjoy the chapter!_

_**Ending**_

:-------------------------:

**_Tomoyo_**

She had heard about the news of Sakura's reawakening and how the doctors were deciding to do it differently this time. This time, there were going to be no more lies, only the truth. Tomoyo looked up at the room and slowly turned the knob. Sakura was sitting at her bed looking out the window with Miaka reading to her a story. Tomoyo walked closer, "Sakura, Miaka," she said softly. The two girls looked up towards her.

Miaka smiled sadly at her while Sakura's whole face lit up, "Moyo! I missed you so much!" Tomoyo hugged her once best friend while tears welled up in her eyes. Sakura touched Tomoyo's hair gently, "You cut it, it looks fantastic on you." Tomoyo smiled, "Thanks Saku-chan." "What's been happening all these years?" Sakura asked happily. Tomoyo looked up with sad eyes and held onto her best friend's hand tightly, "Sakura I have to tell you something."

Sakura's whole face fell, "Did something bad happen? What's going on? I already know about you not swimming, Mia told me." Tomoyo shook her head, "But do you know why I stopped?" Sakura looked confused, "Because of my accident?" Tears were now streaking down her checks as Tomoyo looked up, "Not only that, but because I couldn't handle the guilt! It was because of me you were in that coma Sakura! Do you know why Syaoran was late that day! Because I had held him back! He was with me that was why he was late! And…and…the people were right. I did stop swimming for a guy. I ended up falling in love with Syaoran when I was getting to know him. I didn't mean to and thought that if you guys got together the feelings would stop. But they didn't…they didn't."

Sakura looked at her friend in shock, "You're not finished are you?" Tomoyo shook her head furiously, "No me and Syaoran dated. We just broke up this morning." Sakura froze and all you could hear was a loud impact. Miaka covered her mouth in shock. And Tomoyo sat there frozen. She had now a large red mark on her left check. "Get out!" Sakura yelled taking back her hand, "Get out!" Tomoyo quickly got out of her seat and rushed out of the room crying. Sakura was now bawling her eyes out, she looked over towards her sister, "Why?" Miaka hugged her sister tightly, "Shh." Sakura shook her head, "No…I understand…it really isn't Moyo's fault. But why does it hurt so much Mia?"

Miaka didn't say anything but watched as her sister hugged herself tightly in comfort. "Why did it hurt so much when she told me that they were in love with each other? Why did it hurt so much to know that Tomoyo and Syaoran had found happiness in each other?" Miaka just held onto her sister tightly as the tears streaked down her checks. Miaka knew this was for the best, Sakura was bound to find out, and the sooner the better. And even though the pain was painful now, in the end it will all get better.

_**Eriol**_

Surprised at the sudden happenings he decided to go and visit Tomoyo to find out what was going on. He looked around everywhere at her workplace and found her boss, Naoko on the rooftop. "Where's Tomoyo?" he asked forcefully.

Naoko raised her glasses, "How would I know?" Eriol growled, "You're her boss, please tell me." Naoko smiled sadly, "Going to find herself. She's at a place where she can finally be happy." Eriol looked at the woman sadly, "She's gone." Naoko nodded, "She did what was right, even though it was hard."

Eriol nodded and slowly walked away. Naoko looked up towards the sky smiling as she held a white sheet of paper, "Arigatou Daidouji-san." On the sheet of paper were the divorce papers of the Yanagisawa's.

_**Sakura**_

_As the days past, Sakura had decided to ignore Syaoran and work on getting better. She wanted to prove to everyone that even without their help she can make it through. Tomoyo never visited again, and Sakura didn't really mind. This was her turn to start new._

_**Syaoran**_

_Syaoran had tried to talk to Sakura, but Miaka had told him what happened with her and Tomoyo. Although he always kept his distance, he always watched in the background, wondering what he should do. Tomoyo hadn't come home for a long time now, and a lot of people were wondering where she was._

_**Tomoyo**_

_After leaving the hospital she decided on one thing. She had to leave. Tomoyo no longer had to worry about Sakura or Syaoran. So what was keeping her behind? After a week had past, she heard about the progress that Sakura was making through Miaka. After that she got a plane ticket for England._

_**Miaka**_

_Miaka tried her best to balance out her sister, school, and swimming. With her sister's new attitude towards healing, Kaho-sensei encouraged everyone to help her._

_**Sakura**_

Sakura held onto the wooden bars tightly. Raising her left foot she took one step forward. At the end you could see Miaka happily cheering her sister on. "Come on you can do it onee-chan," Miaka said while looking at the doctor beside her for instructions. Sakura was sweating heavily but she raised her right foot and took another step forward. The doctor smiled at the improvement, "Good job, you can rest now."

Sakura shook her head furiously, "No, I have to do this." Sakura raised another foot and placed it down. Miaka looked at her worriedly but didn't say anything. "You shouldn't force it," a strong voice commented behind her. Sakura turned around, shock clearly on her face.

"What are you doing here Syaoran?" she bit out bitterly. "Why are you avoiding me?" he asked her sadly. Sakura had tears in her eyes but she held them in, "Why do you care? You liar!" Syaoran held onto her tightly, "I care about you Sakura." Sakura looked up at him sadly, a sad smile made its way on her lips. "Okay, we have to talk," she said softly as she allowed him to place her on her wheelchair.

_**Syaoran**_

He was surprised but glad she had started talking again. "Stop here," he heard her angelic voice. They had stopped right in front of the ocean. The sun was shining brightly above the two, and the waves were brushing peacefully.

"I heard Tomoyo came by to visit," Syaoran said softly. Sakura nodded her head, "Yeah…I hit her." Syaoran looked at her startled, "Why'd you do that?" "Because…knowing that you were with her made me unhappy," Sakura admitted as a single tear trailed down her check.

"Gomen," Syaoran said as the wind blew on her long auburn hair. Sakura didn't turn around instead she pushed her wheelchair forward. She held onto the railing at the side and pushed her body up. Slowly, she stepped forward down the steps towards the sand. Syaoran stood there frozen, wondering if he should help her or not.

"Sakura," he mumbled softly. He watched as she continued almost making it down completely when she suddenly stumbles. "Sakura!" he rushes towards her but she gently pushes him aside. "I'm okay," she says and continues to walk on the sand.

Finally the water was able to touch her feet. Syaoran noticed her weakening and quickly rushes to her side, "Why did you force yourself like that? The doctors said you shouldn't push yourself too hard," Syaoran said while holding her tightly towards him. Sakura looks upwards, her emerald eyes glowing, than suddenly she places her lips over top of his.

She suddenly backs away, no longer facing him as her eyes watered up again. "I thought we could stay friends, no matter what happens…but I guess that isn't true," she said while slowly turning back towards him.

Syaoran places her back in her wheelchair.

"I loved Tomoyo," Syaoran admitted softly, "I think she was in pain the whole time we were together. Even though we were together, my heart was always elsewhere. I was always too busy wondering if this was right, that I didn't even realize the pain I was putting her through. Not until the day that she left. I want to help her…but it's already too late. She's gone now."

"It's true…three years have really past," Sakura said while looking out towards the ocean, "but nothing we do can ever replace the time that we have lost. And during those three years, you were living time that I didn't. Experienced things I'll never get to experience. The Syaoran-kun I'm in love with, is the one from three years ago. And that person is gone now."

Syaoran was shocked as those words escaped her lips. What was she trying to say? "Gomen…for all the pain I have caused you throughout these three years," Sakura said while taking a deep breath, "But…I'm okay now." Tears slowly began to fall down her milky white skin.

_**Starts Song Hoshizora No Waltz (Waltz of the Starry Sky)**_

_**wakaregiwa no samishisa wa**_

_**ano koro kara kawaranai**_

_**mata ashita aeru no ni**_

_**hanaretakunai no**_

_**The loneliness of parting**_

_**is always the same.**_

_**Despite being able to see you again tomorrow,**_

_**I don't want to leave.**_

Sakura shut her eyes, trying to find the words, "Syaoran-kun…" Syaoran stepped beside her, "Yeah?" "Watashi…watashi…you remember the book Mayauru no Okurimono?" Syaoran nodded his head. Sakura smiled sadly as tears trailed down her soft pink check.

_**sotto watashi wo dakishimete kureru**_

_**shiawase wo mamoritai zutto**_

_**Please, embrace me gently.**_

_**I want to protect this happiness forever.**_

"That is the story of our meeting," Sakura said so softly that he barely heard. "Nani?" Syaoran asked looking at her confused. He watched as the tears continued to fall down her emerald eyes.

_**manatsu no seiza ni terasarete**_

_**futari chiisaku tonaeru**_

_**himitsu no kotoba oshiete ageru**_

_**ne, omajinai shiyou**_

_**Illuminated by the midsummer constellations,**_

_**The two of us recite in small voices.**_

_**Will you teach me secret words?**_

_**Let's make a charm.**_

Sakura smiled sadly, "Mayauru the fairy lost her memories and was living alone on a hill in the forest, by chance a lone girl went there and they became friends."

_A memory of when Sakura and Syaoran were at the bookstore appears. Sakura and Syaoran reach for the book at the same time._

"The girl called many others and they all became friends and played."

_A memory of when they took a picture onto of the hill appears of all four friends, Tomoyo, Eriol, Sakura, and Syaoran._

_**itsumo aruku kaerimichi**_

_**tsunaida te wo hanasenai**_

_**kono mama itai keredo**_

_**toki ga sugite iku**_

_**On the way we always walk home,**_

_**We're unable to separate our connected hands.**_

_**I want to stay like this, but**_

_**Time keeps passing by.**_

"Because Mayauru wasn't human, she aged slower than the rest. The children grew bigger and bigger."

_A scene with Syaoran working appears, Tomoyo working, Eriol going to college, and lastly a picture of Sakura lying in bed."_

"…and forgot about Mayauru. In the end, the only one remaining was the girl she met first. Demo… the girl grew into an adult and couldn't play with Mayauru anymore." Syaoran clenched his fists tightly as Sakura continued with her story. "Even as she grew older, the girl couldn't forget about Mayauru and came again."

_**yozora ni egaku yume wa hitotsu dake**_

_**anata no hoshi ni naritai itsuka**_

_**There is only one dream painted in the sky;**_

_**I want to become your star, someday.**_

Sakura finally smiles again, "So Mayauru gives the sad looking girl a present." "A present?" Syaoran asks softly. Sakura closes her eyes gently, "Words of goodbye."

_**yasashii hitomi wo miteitara**_

_**naze ka namida ga afureru**_

_**hajimete no setsunasa wo shitta no**_

_**...anata ga suki**_

_**If I look into your gentle eyes,**_

_**For some reason, my tears overflow.**_

_**You knew my initial pains.**_

_**...I love you**_

Sakura opened her eyes again, and stared up at the open, "Until than, humans didn't know parting words. Mayauru was a fairy of goodbyes. She was forgetting that, because it was painful to have nothing but goodbyes."

_**manatsu no seiza ni terasarete**_

_**futari shizuka ni inoru no**_

_**sunao na kimochi no mama de**_

_**issho ni iraremasu youni**_

_**Illuminated by the midnight constellations,**_

_**The two of us pray in silence.**_

_**With such honest feelings,**_

_**We can stay together like this.**_

"The girl, now an adult learned the words of goodbye from Mayauru. Knowing the words of goodbye, that girl was able to become the kindest person in the world."

_**hikari ga umareta no ima**_

_**futari no kokoro no naka ni**_

_**Light is given life, now**_

_**By our hearts.**_

"That is our book of meeting, let's say goodbye with a smile. Okay?" she said while finally turning around to face him. Syaoran stared into her emerald eyes, seeing the sadness but didn't say anything. She was right, they needed some time apart. Tears welled up in his eyes but he ignored them.

Syaoran turned around and slowly walked away as the tears trailed down his checks. Sakura smiled sadly as she continued crying, "Good luck."

_**Bayb-Munki: **dun.dun.dun.dun! lmao aren't you sad…that made mi cry…when I watched it on the anime…yeah…I reallie wanted to put that in…coz…I unno that wuz actually my favourite part…so anyways…sequel coming soon! So please update! And I'm not sure if you want it attached with this story…or if I should make it separately? If you guys don't say anything I'll just attach it. Anyways…so that's the first part…they all seemed to have somewhat separated eh? Well…I have to go to shanghai soon …buhh…I promise you guys I'll update the prologue before I leave…only because I have such faithful reviewers! Arrigatou! _


	11. The Book

_**:Up On The Hill:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Hey! Hehe I told you guys I was going to make a sequel so please enjoy! Oh and…I think you guys do this on purpose…make it so half of you say u want it attach…the other half said they wanted it separated…I decided on attach since as…I'm not sure how long this story is going to be…and it's sorta A LOT shorter than my other stories? Yah…lmao haha thanks for all the reviews! Please enjoy!_

_**Thanks: **Serena and Darien7, Bobo Suger Bugeta, Icy Frost and Blue Angel, Christina, sakurasyaoranforever, Tears like Crystals, huntressofthemoon, liling, cHErry-dREaMeR, Dreamwish, and stephie 23 thank you so much for reviewing!_

_I'm glad you think my writing is actually improving…that makes mi feel really good! Honestly…thank you for that review!_

_And sorry for the swear words…it's just a habit I suppose? Since I'm used to writing it in rated 'm' format? I'm honestly really sorry and will try my best to cut that out. But thanks so much for reading it anyways!_

_**Summary: **Sakura after awakening from her coma decides to start her life anew without her high school sweetheart, Syaoran. Eriol continues his life in college in the city of Tomoeda along with Sakura. Syaoran had accepted a job as a manger in a family restaurant out of the city. And Tomoyo had decided to leave to start a new life. Sakura finally gets to fulfill her dream as a children's book author. With a great recovery she is able to become the person she was 3 years ago, but the one thing she missed out in her life, was her high school year. So when her book brings them all back together, secrets are revealed, and the truth is finally told. Will the four friends be able to get through the bitter past, or will they be haunted by their mistakes forever?_

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. I just created the plot!_

**_Prologue: The Book_**

:----------------------------:

_Sakura was now a 23-year-old woman. She had just awoken from her second coma 2 years ago, and is finally healthy enough to start her career as a children's book author. Throughout these two years she had learned a lot about herself and life. The three best friends she had during her high school year were now basically all separated. Although Eriol still lived in the same city, they barely spent any time with each other. They would only see each other on birthdays and that was about it._

_And then there was him, Syaoran Li. The one man in her life that she had fallen in love with. The hunk with the messy chestnut brown hair and deep chocolate pools that she used to get lost in. But that was more than 5 years ago. Turns out, that the two people she loved had gotten together when she was in her coma. Tomoyo, her best friend since childhood. They had spent many hours together when they were younger and she missed that._

_Although when she had found out about them she was angry, no she was furious. She understood. Syaoran, she was out of his life for 3 years, she couldn't have expected him to stay faithful for the three years she was asleep. But it had hurt inside, the two people she had trusted had indeed betrayed her. Where was Tomoyo now? Tomoyo had decided she needed to start a new life, without all these problems so she decided to travel around and see where life takes her._

_And now, here Sakura was sitting by her desk. In her room. Her small pink quaint little room. Even though she was living in the hospital for three years her parents didn't change her room at all. Nedishiko and Fujitaka, the two best parents alive. And than there was her sister, Miaka. Miaka although is a very childish girl, she only has her sister's best interest at heart and is now a famous swimmer worldwide._

_Time, that was the only thing that had past for her the past two years. Time, apart from the people she loved. Finally getting down and writing her story, she decided what she wanted to write it on. An idea came when she stepped into the room. It was that night her and Syaoran had spent there first night together. Before that he had told her that she should write about their life one day. So, that was decided she would write about their life together. The four friends…who because of a problem all separated._

_Tears fell from her emerald eyes as she remembered the past. The past, of them at school, all meeting at that very hill._

:--------------------------:

"Onee-chan over here!" a genki voice called over by the table. Sakura looked around, her auburn hair flowing around her small frame. She was now a 24 year old and had finally finished publishing her first book. She had kept the long hair that flowed all the way down to her waist. She kept looking around until her eyes got caught on the reddish brown hair. "Mia!" Sakura called while carrying a brown box. "So did you bring it?" Miaka asked eagerly looking at her older sister.

Miaka Kinomoto, now 21 and a famous swimmer worldwide. She had started out swimming because of their third friend Tomoyo. Tomoyo used to be a famous swimmer, but when Sakura went into a coma she dropped out.

Sakura nodded her head smiling brightly, "But first tell me how you've been!" Miaka grinned, "I met this guy…" Sakura gasped shocked, "Honto?" Miaka nodded her head shyly, "His name's Tamahome, I'll introduce you two sometime." Sakura smiled, "So how's swimming coming along?" Miaka just sighed, "Pretty good, but I have to leave tomorrow night to go out to Tokyo for my next tournament."

Sakura nodded in understanding. "So can I see the book now?" Miaka asked again while she fiddled in her seat from all the excitement. Sakura giggled at her younger sister, "Sure, here. Tell me what you think." Miaka nodded her head and read the title, "Hontou no Takaramono (The True Treasure)." She turned the first page reading the dedication, "I dedicate this book to my three best friends. Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol. Thank you for everything you have done for me, maybe one day we can all meet back there." Miaka looked over at her sister, "Nani?"

Sakura smiled sadly, "No matter what you say, I still miss them Mia. I missed out on everything, I ruined everything." Sakura shut her eyes tightly as a single tear fell out of her eye, "I…I want us to meet again. To start new."

Miaka smiled, "I'm proud of you onee-chan." Sakura giggled, "Well go on read it." Miaka grinned, "Okay, okay, calm down."

_**I think I can! I think I can! I think I can!  
Today, once again, Haru the Ferret  
Is climbing the great big hill with all the might  
In her little body.  
Today, once again, the four friends will nap together.  
I think I can! I think I can! I think I can! **_

Haru arrives at the top of the hill.  
The sun has also arrived, to the very top of the sky.  
To nap upon the top of the hill is a joy to Haru.  
But today, something is different.

On top of the hill three ferrets have gathered.  
Gathered here, what are they doing?  
"Wow, this is a wonderful place.  
Would it be all right for us to nap here with you?"  
Haru responds, brimming with happiness,  
"Yes. Let's nap together."

I think I can! I think I can! I think I can!  
Today, once again, Haru the Ferret  
Is climbing the great big hill with all the might  
In her little body.  
Today, once again, the four friends will nap together.  
I think I can! I think I can! I think I can!

"Let's plant a giant tree here!"  
Says Aki the Ferret.  
"If we do, this place will become even better!"  
Everyone agrees.

This tree is their treasure.  
It is a treasure planted through the hard work of them all.

I think I can! I think I can! I think I can!  
Today, once again, she will nap together with her four friends,  
Gathered beneath the tree at the peak of the hill.  
What's this? The tree has borne fruit.  
Upon the tree one teeny, tiny, solitary fruit has sprung forth.  
A new treasure has been borne.

"What a delicious-looking fruit! I'd like to eat it,"  
Says Haru the Ferret.

"No way! It was I who found it! I'll eat it,"  
Says Nattsu the Ferret.

"Idiots! If the tree has borne this fruit,  
Many more are sure to follow,"  
Says Aki the Ferret.

"I doubt it. No, definitely not.  
This fruit has come forth only with great difficulty,"  
Says Fuyuyu the Ferret.

Oh no! Oh no! Things have degenerated into a quarrel.  
Because there is just one fruit these quarrels have arisen.  
Soon, everyone will no longer nap and play together.

"Goodbye."  
"Goodbye."  
"Goodbye."  
At the peak of the hill, only Haru remains.  
Before, everyone took soothing naps together.  
Now, only Haru remains.

The next day, Haru naps at home.  
And the next day. And the next day.  
She naps alone.  
"I'm lonely. I'm so lonely.  
I want to see my friends. I want to see everyone!"

I think I can! I think I can! I think I can!  
The following day, Haru is once again  
Climbing the hill with all the might in her little body.  
I think I can! I think I can! I think I can!

On the top of the hill is a tree that has become a giant.  
It's massive branches have borne much fruit.  
But Haru remains sad.  
Even though these are the treasures she pined for,  
She no longer wants them.

"I'm so lonely! It's so miserable to be alone!  
I miss my friends! I want to see them again."

So saying, Haru has found the true treasure.

I think I can! I think I can! I think I can!  
Haru has found the true treasure.  
She believes.  
She believes with all her heart that the day will come  
When once again everyone will be able to sleep peacefully together.

With this hope in her heart,  
Today, once again, Haru the Ferret  
Is climbing the great big hill with all the might  
In her little body.  
I think I can! I think I can! I think I can!

The End

Miaka closed the book, "That was great! Good job onee-chan." Sakura smiled proudly. "Do you really think they'll all be there though?" Miaka asked looking at her older sister. Sakura stared off towards the distance, "I'm not really sure, but I'm going to go there tomorrow." Miaka nodded her head, "I'm glad, you're finally over it." Sakura grinned happily, "Of course, since I had the help of my little sister!"


	12. On The Hill Together

_**:Up On The Hill:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Okay this chapter is basically what is happening to all the characters the SAME DAY Sakura is with Miaka. So we'll do it in the order of Syaoran, Tomoyo, and than Eriol. And than the next part will be the next day._

_**Thanks: **Icy Frost and Blue Angel, ffgirl-07, cHErrY-dREaMeR, Serena and Darien7, sakuraandsyaoranforever, Rushi Star. Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!_

_**Chapter One: On The Hill Together**_

:---------------------------------:

_**Syaoran**_

He walked along the busy streets of Tokyo. He now worked as a manager for one of the major food chain Company. Wearing his business suit he hurried off for another day of work. Rushing past everyone he didn't even notice as he bumped into someone. "Gomen," he said softly. He heard an angelic giggle. He looked downwards and saw a young girl with short auburn hair. She looked up, her light blue eyes shining, "It's okay mister. I was in a hurry too." With that said the young girl hurried off.

'Sakura,' was the one word that rang through his head. Syaoran Li, he was now a manager at the young age of 25. He had lost contact with most of his high school friends. Except him and his best friend Eriol would have their occasional phone call.

He quickly dusted off the imaginary lint off his suit and hurried back to the restaurant. He watched as the workers ran around trying to get the orders done. He chuckled at the sight, this reminded him so much of home. Of Chiharu and Rika. They always fooled around, but got the work done. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was still early in the morning. He sat tiredly in his office chair; today was going to be a long day.

When it was time to go home, Syaoran happily ran out leaving the others to close up. He was walking down the street when something at the corner caught his eye. He stopped and looked at his side. And there was a large poster with a picture of a ferret. On the top read, 'New Author Sakura Kinomoto first book "_Hontou no Takaramono_" get it today.' Syaoran stared at the poster, it was Sakura's book. He smiled at the thought of Sakura finally fulfilling her dream. He quickly entered the bookshop to buy the book.

After buying the book he quickly started to read it. Once he read the dedication he froze in his steps. Maybe it was time to go back. Just to visit. He went back in the store and asked the woman who worked there when the book had been released. She told him it was just released today. So, that's when Syaoran decided, he was going back to Tomoeda first thing in the morning.

**_Tomoyo_**

Tomoyo stood in the airport at England waiting for her plane to arrive so she could head off to Hong Kong for a few days. After traveling, she had decided, she loved to travel and was still trying to fly around the world. Hong Kong was her last stop before she was finished. She went over to duty free to look for a good book to read when something caught her eye. It was a new release and already it was getting good feedback.

She noticed it was in the children's book section and immediately thought of Sakura. After she had visited Sakura one last time that was when she left. The only person she kept in touch with at Tomoeda was Miaka. Her and Miaka had made up after the whole problem past. And now Tomoyo was Miaka's idol for swimming.

Tomoyo walked over to the book, thinking of getting it as a gift for Sakura. She stopped when she read the author, Sakura Kinomoto. This was her book. Tomoyo quickly rushed to buy it, wanting to read her book. She sat down in one of the chair provided by the airport and read the first few pages.

When she read the dedication she decided she would have to finish traveling around the world some other time. There were just some things that were more important. She quickly rushed back to the front to book another flight. This time to Tomoeda.

_**Eriol**_

Over two years have past since all four friends have seen each other. During that time the now 25-year-old Eriol had finished college and is currently steadily dating a girl. Her name is Momo; which means peach. She has curly long orange red hair, and the softest blue eyes. They have been dating for basically two years now.

Eriol worked as a doctor. Although he is still trying to become as good as his peers. One day during work he received a page from Momo. Momo also worked there, but instead as a nurse. The page told him to call her back ASAP. So right when he was finished with the patient he left the room and headed to his office where he called his girlfriend. "Momo, what is it?" Eriol asked. "Oh! Nothing, I wanted to know if you wanted to go and eat lunch together!" Momo said happily. Eriol looked at his watch, just 10 more minutes until it was his lunch break. "Sure why not?" he said, "Where to?"

There was silence on the line before Momo happily replied, "How about something Chinese?" Eriol chuckled, "Okay I'll meet you in my office in 5 minutes than?" This time Momo started giggling, "I'm already here silly!" And right when she said that the door opened and Momo walked in. Eriol stood up and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips, "Shall we get going?" Momo nodded as Eriol wrapped an arm around her slim waist.

While walking to the restaurant nearby, Momo suddenly stopped in front of a shop. "What are you looking at?" Eriol asked his girlfriend. "What's your friends name again?" she asks ignoring his question. "Which one?" Eriol wonders. "Um…that girl…who writes books?" Momo asked getting irritated. "Kinomoto Sakura," Eriol said. "Look there's her book than!" Momo exclaimed happily showing Eriol the poster she had been staring at.

Sure enough Eriol saw the poster. It was Sakura's first book. "I think I'm going to buy it," Eriol said and entered the shop. Momo frowned at him walking away, but than a smile broke out, although Eriol seemed like the kind of guy who didn't care about his friends, he still cared for each and every one of them. "Wait for me!" Momo exclaimed trying to catch up to his disappearing figure.

When the two read the dedication Momo glanced over at Eriol, "So?" she asked him. "So what?" Eriol asked densely. Momo hit him lightly on the arm, "Are you going to go?" Eriol shrugged, "Not today, I'll see if she's there in the morning." Momo smiled sweetly, "Okay, I'll tell everyone you're sick." Eriol chuckled, "Thanks Momo." Momo looked up at him, "No problem," and gave him a small kiss on the lips, "now let's go to dinner, I'm hungry!" Eriol chuckled at her cuteness, "Okay let's go."

_**Next Day**_

Sakura woke up early in the morning. Glancing over at her clock she realized it was still early in the morning. Deciding to get up early she dressed in a light pink sun dress. She let her hair down, flowing nicely around her. Deciding on just a touch of make up she was all set to go. She slowly walked up the hill to where they used to all hang out, just the four of them. Seeing no one else there she sat down leaning on the tree. She smiled softly as the wind blew the cherry blossom leaves all around her. She watched as the sun fully set and smiled at the sight. Although no one was here, she couldn't deny the fact that the sight was absolutely beautiful.

:------------------------:

Syaoran glanced down at his watch; he had started driving down to Tomoeda early in the morning and still had a few hours before he would be arriving. He glanced over at the book in the seat beside him; it was the book that convinced him to come back. He wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not, but it was too late to change his mind now.

:------------------------:

Tomoyo sat in the hotel wondering if she should really go back there. The memories of the past came rushing at her. She had received an email awhile back from Miaka, and indeed Sakura was going to see if they could all meet there today. Tomoyo took another glance at the book, it was now or never.

:-----------------------:

Eriol drove in his car with Momo right beside him. "Aren't you supposed to be there already?" Momo asked crossing her arms acting like she was mad. "But I wanted to spend time with you first. Who knows what's going to happen if we all see each other." Momo smiled, "Okay," she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You better call me though." Eriol nodded, "Of course." Momo smiled again, "So…did you like any of them?" Eriol blushed at the question, "Oh look, we're here."

:------------------------:

Syaoran slowly walked up the hill, his heart pumping in his chest, this was it. He noticed her hair floating with the wind. How her figure looked angelic as the sun shined down on her small frame. She had gained a little weight since he had last seen her. Her emerald eyes still seemed to sparkle with the happiness. Her hair, still a light auburn colour and her figure was perfect. He slowly walked closer, "Sakura…" he mumbled softly.

The woman's head turned slowly, the first thing she noticed was his fiery chocolate eyes, and than that messy chestnut brown hair. "Syaoran-kun," Sakura said softly as she slowly got up. It looked like the cherry blossoms were floating all around her. "I read your book," Syaoran said while holding it up for her to see. Sakura smiled, "That's why you came?" Syaoran nodded and walked up until he was right beside her, "I missed you." Sakura smiled, "Me too, I missed everyone."

Syaoran nodded as he sat down, "Remember the first time we were here together?" Sakura giggled, "Yeah, I was so nervous back than." Syaoran nodded, "Yeah, but really cute." Sakura blushed at that comment, "I'm really glad you came. I was scared no one would come." Syaoran looked over at her, "I'm sure everyone will come." Sakura nodded her head, "I hope so."

:------------------------:

Tomoyo had met with Eriol at the bottom of the hill. "Eriol…" Tomoyo said softly. Eriol just nodded at her. "How have you been?" Tomoyo asked as she slowly walked up the hill with him by her side. "All right," was his stiff reply. Tomoyo sighed deeply, "How has Sakura been?" "Good enough to write a book," he said while holding his copy up.

Tomoyo nodded holding hers up too, "That's why I'm here." Eriol looked up and stopped Tomoyo from walking towards the tree, "Look at them." Tomoyo glanced up and noticed Sakura and Syaoran laughing at something. Tomoyo smiled sadly, "I guess they got together?" Eriol shook his head, "No, Syaoran left too. To work in Tokyo." Tomoyo nodded her head, "I miss this, us all together." Eriol smiled, "Yeah me too." The two slowly walked towards the others.

:--------------------------:

Sakura noticed some movements and turned around. "Tomoyo, Eriol!" she squealed and jumped up giving Tomoyo a hug. Syaoran also stood up and gave Eriol a hug, "How have you been?" After the hellos everyone sat down around the tree.

"It's been so long," Sakura sat softly as she caught a cherry blossom in her hand. Eriol nodded, "Why did you guys have to leave?" Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders, "Just needed some time to myself." Syaoran nodded in agreement, "So what have you guys been up to these past two years?" Sakura smiled, "Well, you guys all know I just published my first book!" "I'm a doctor now," Eriol said, "and I'm dating this girl named Momo."

"Aww! Why didn't you bring her?" Sakura interrupted Tomoyo from talking, "She's such a sweetie." Eriol chuckled, "She didn't want to interrupt our reunion." Tomoyo nodded in understanding, "Well I almost finished traveling all around the world." "How was that?" Syaoran asked her. Tomoyo smiled, "It was fantastic! I got to see so many new and different things. How about you Syaoran?" Syaoran just shrugged his shoulders, "Manager for this restaurant in Tokyo."

Sakura smiled, "I guess we all grew up." Eriol nodded, "I'm happy, for all of you." Tomoyo nodded, "You know what we should have lunch together, just like old times." Syaoran stood up, "I'm up to it." Sakura squealed and jumped up, "Okay!" "Matte!" Eriol called out when his pager started beeping. He looked at it and than blushed embarrassedly, "Gomen, Momo wants me to call her back." "Oh, let's invite her!" Sakura exclaimed, "And I'll invited Miaka too. She wants to see you again so badly Tomoyo, before she leaves tonight for Tokyo." Tomoyo nodded, "Okay, why not?"

:-----------------------------:

"Wow I can't believe you guys actually all got together," Miaka said looking up as the four walked into the restaurant. Sakura giggled, "Honestly I was just as surprised, I didn't think all of you guys would come." Tomoyo grinned, "I wouldn't miss it for the world," and she got up to give Sakura a hug. "Hey you guys, the moonlight festival is tonight, how about we all go together?" Eriol suggested. Sakura had to smile at the idea, "Yeah! How about it you two? Just like when we were in school."

Syaoran shrugged, "I don't see why not." Tomoyo just nodded her head as someone walked towards their table, "Eriol!" Eriol turned around and jumped into the girl's arms, "Momo!" The two started giggling when Momo finally noticed everyone else, "Gomen, my name's Momo." Sakura smiled and stood up, "This is Syaoran and Tomoyo." Momo smiled happily, "Eriol has told me so much about you guys."

"All good things I hope," Syaoran commented eyeing the lady carefully. Momo nodded her head, "Only the best." Miaka smiled at their newfound happiness, "I can't make it to the festival with you guys this year, my plane leaves at nine." Sakura started pouting, "Aww…okay do you want me to come with?" Miaka giggled, "No thanks onee-chan, you should spend time with onii-chan again," she said giving her sister a wink. Sakura blushed and looked away. While Syaoran looked at her in surprise. Did she still have feelings for him?

After that day so many years ago Syaoran had regretted not telling her that maybe they could make it work, with some time and space. That was why he never came back before this, he was scared she wouldn't share the same feelings as him, but what about now?

"Okay, well Momo and I probably should back to work, so I'll meet you guys tonight," Eriol said standing up. Syaoran nodded, "Okay, bye." Tomoyo stood up, "I'm happy for you Eriol." Eriol nodded and walked away. "So is there anywhere you guys want to go?" Sakura asked looking at her two friends. Tomoyo smiled, "I think I'll go visit my old boss, than watch you practice, is that okay Mia?" Miaka nodded her head, "Yeah! I would love that." "How about you Syaoran?" Sakura asked looking at him hopefully.

"I'm going to visit Terada. I haven't heard from him in a long time." Syaoran said. Sakura nodded her head, "Mind if I tag along?" Syaoran was surprised but quickly hid it, "Nope" Sakura smiled happily, "Great so we'll all meet back later okay?" "Okay!" the other three cheered.


	13. Goodbyes and Loves

_**:Up On The Hill:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Okay…so that chapter was pretty good iight? The four did meet on the hill hahaha…now onto the story! Okay I decided to cut the sequel short…just because I ran out of ideas…lol hahaha the epilogue will be up next…I hope you guys enjoy it._

_**Thanks:**_ _cHErrY-dREaMeR, FlowerLover, ffgirl-07, sakurasyaoranforever, Bobo Suger Bugeta, Serena and Darien7, miz annonymouz thanks so much for reading this storie...sorrie if this chapter is ...isn't as good as my past work...buh i PROMISE YOU the epilogue will b better! please enjoy!_

_**Chapter Two: Goodbyes and Loves**_

:---------------------------------:

_**Sakura and Syaoran**_

Sakura smiled brightly as the two walked together. "Doesn't this remind you of something?" she asked cutely. Syaoran chuckled, "Yeah." Sakura turned to look at him, "Gomen…I was sort of harsh back than." Syaoran squeezed her shoulder gently, "No…I deserved it."

Sakura didn't say a word as they walked towards the diner. "How has it been?" Syaoran asked breaking the awkward silence that was beginning to form. Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Same old really. I had to redo some stuff, but that's okay." Syaoran nodded in understanding, "I'm glad you're all better now."

Sakura smiled and didn't say a word. "Did you talk with Tomoyo?" Syaoran questioned her. Sakura looked over at him, "After she left we lost contact with each other. But Mia told me she stayed in touch." Syaoran looked at her sadly, "…I'm sorry for everything." Sakura shook him off, "Syao-kun…it's in the past now. And I mean, that was the point of us all meeting together right…to make it through all the problems and become friends again."

Syaoran smiled and looked across the street, "There it is." Sakura giggled, "Yep, ready to go in?"

:---------------------------------:

_**Eriol and Momo**_

They drove slowly in Eriol's silver car. "So…how was it?" Momo asked looking at him cutely. Eriol chuckled, "It was okay." Momo nodded, "You know you never did answer my question from earlier, did you ever like one of them?"

Eriol wrapped his arm around her, "Does it matter?" Momo pouted cutely, "Course it matter, I mean…I want to know what I'm up against." Eriol chuckled, "No, I didn't like anyone of them." Momo smiled brightly, "Okay! So, I can't wait until tonight!"

Eriol smiled forcefully, "I know." Momo looked at him worriedly, "Is something bothering you? You can tell me anything, you know that right Eriol?" Eriol looked over at her and kissed her softly on the temple, "I'm okay…just thinking."

Momo sighed and leaned back on the seat, "Okay, okay…but if you want to talk about, know that I'm right here okay?" Eriol chuckled and nodded his head, "I know, I know."

:---------------------------------:

_**Tomoyo**_

She stared at the large complex building in awe. This was it, she swiftly walked into the elevator towards the top floor. When she reached it her face brightened at the face of the woman with soft black hair and soft brown eyes. She seemed to be laughing happily on the phone. Tomoyo slowly walked towards the woman and bowed slightly, "Yanagisawa-sama."

The woman looked up and her eyes looked confused for a second before they grew in recognition. "Daidouji?" she questioned. Tomoyo nodded her head, "I came back to see how you were doing." Naoko nodded her head and quickly told the person on the phone goodbye, "How about we go for a walk?"

Tomoyo and Naoko slowly walked through the streets of Tomoeda. "So how have you been since you've left?" Naoko asked the woman beside her. Tomoyo smiled, "You were right Yanagisawa-san, I shouldn't have kept waiting like that." Naoko nodded and turned to look at the young woman, "Well, you help me a lot to."

"Honto?" Tomoyo asked looking at her former boss. Naoko giggled, "Yeah, after you left I realized that I was also living a lie. So me and my ex husband are now separated." Tomoyo smiled, "I'm glad, you look a lot better now."

Naoko nodded her head in agreement, "Same to you." Tomoyo sighed as she stopped walking, "I'm not sure what to do now though." "Oh? Doushite?" "I saw everyone again, and I can see the bond between Saku, and Syaoran…but I feel…jealous," Tomoyo explained sadly. Naoko nodded, "Oh well, just go with the flow Daidouji-san. You can't change your feelings, just like they can't change theirs. But just…keep your options opened."

Tomoyo nodded, "Arigatou for all the help. Maybe I'll come visit again some day." Naoko nodded, "Yeah…you should come back before you leave again." Tomoyo giggled, "Ja ne!"

:---------------------------------:

Syaoran was the first to enter the restaurant and was immediately met with happy brown eyes. "Hello! Can I help you?" Syaoran chuckled, "Rika…it's me." The young woman named Rika looked up, her hair was now longer and a lighter red. She had on a bright smiled and quickly embraced the older man, "Syaoran-senpai! You came back!" Syaoran chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her, "How are you two?"

Rika giggled, "Chiharu-senpai is a lot different now." "Honto?" Syaoran asked looking unconvinced. Rika nodded, and pointed towards the counter. There stood a woman now almost 20 with long brown hair filled with blond highlights. Her eyes glowed a bright brown and she had on a stern face, "Rika! Get working we're not paying you to stand there and talk to customers."

"H-hai!" Rika saluted and quickly seated the two, "I'll be right back. Don't want to get yelled at again." Syaoran chuckled the two had certainly changed a lot. Rika Sasaki had used to be a shy and timid girl who hung behind Chiharu and never really dared to speak up. While Chiharu was an immature brat who always wanting things her way.

Now Rika seemed to be more outgoing while Chiharu had finally learned to handle real responsibility. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder and Syaoran quickly turned around, "Terada-san." The old man chuckled, "Syaoran…don't call me that! Just call me Terada same to you young lady."

Sakura smiled and bowed her head politely. The old man started chuckling again, "You finally returned to visit an old man like me." Syaoran nodded, "Wanted to check up on you guys." Terada nodded, "Well as you can see, things are going great." Syaoran smiled, "I'm glad things turned out okay." Terada chuckled, "And may I ask who is this young lady?"

Sakura offered her hand, "Sakura Kinomoto, an old friend." Terada nodded and accepted her hand, "You're very pretty," he complimented causing Sakura to blush. Syaoran smiled and quickly stood up, "We have to get going. Maybe we'll come again sometime. But we must get ready for the festival." "Ah!" Terada said in understanding, "Well don't forget to come back."

:------------------------------:

_**Festival**_

Eriol and Momo were the first to arrive. Momo clung onto him as they wandered around trying to find the others. "Eriol! Momo over here!" they heard Sakura's genki voice. They turned and smiled as they watched the other approach them.

"So what should we do?" Sakura asked cutely. She was wearing a white kimono with cherry blossom petals scattered around. Tomoyo forced a smile, "Maybe just walk around?" She was wearing a light purple kimono with sky blue clouds. Momo giggled, "That sounds like fun. I mean I'm sure you guys haven't finished getting caught up." Momo was wearing a light orange kimono with peaches floating around.

Eriol kissed her softly on the temple, "I think we should get something to eat first." The group all agreed and they walked towards a stand. Sakura looked towards Syaoran and smiled softly, "When are you leaving?"

Syaoran looked up at her, his amber eyes surprised, "I'm not sure…probably in a few days." "Honto?" Sakura asked sadly. Syaoran nodded, "I need to get back to work." Sakura nodded as she watched Momo and Eriol tease each other. On the side lines Tomoyo clutched her kimono bitterly.

Sakura slowly walked towards her old friend placing a light smile on her face, "How about you…are you going to be staying for awhile?" Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders, "I can…not sure what I want to do yet." Sakura sighed, "Why can't it just go back to the way it used to?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "We can't go to the past. You should know that better than I do. But…you can change the future." "Hoe?" Sakura asked confused. "I know you still love Syaoran…you can't just forget your first love like that," Tomoyo answered softly.

"What about you?" Sakura questioned. Tomoyo looked up, her eyes misting in tears, "It isn't worth it." Sakura looked away sadly, "I wish you luck than," and with that she stood up and walked over towards Syaoran.

:------------------------------:

Eriol looked back and saw amethysts eyes boring into his deep blue ones. Momo looked at him and frowned tugging on his shoulder getting back his attention. Eriol smiled and kissed her lightly on the temple causing her whole face to lighten up. Tomoyo quickly turned away, her face heating up. What was this emotion bubbling inside of her?

:------------------------------:

The next few days pasted by quickly. They visited places and talked about needless things. And soon it was time for Syaoran and Tomoyo to head back to their own lives.

Sakura fiddled her fingers, she wasn't ready to say goodbye. She watched as Eriol and Syaoran carried his luggage to the car. Her eyes glossed over as the memories of the last few days swirled in her mind. She couldn't let him go…not again. "Matte!" she yelled out causing everyone to look at her.

"Matte…watashi….watashi…I have something to tell you Syaoran," Sakura mumbled while looking downwards. Syaoran looked at her surprised, he was surprised by her sudden outburst. "Okay…" he said softly walking with her to a place more private.

Meanwhile Tomoyo looked over at Eriol, she closed her eyes tightly, "Gomen." Eriol looked up, "What are you talking about?" Tomoyo looked into his eyes and Eriol's eyes widen as he felt her lips on his.

He quickly pushed her off, "We can't do this Moyo…I have Momo now." She felt tears stinging her eyes but she held them in, "Are you saying me and you will never have a chance to be together?" Eriol took a deep breath, "It's too late now Moyo…me and you…it was over the day you asked me if I was going to tell Syaoran. You don't love me Moyo…you love the feeling of being in love."

Tomoyo shook her head, "No…that's not true Eriol!" Eriol looked at her sadly, "Goodbye Moyo."

:------------------------------:

Sakura looked up at Syaoran and took a deep breath. "Yeah?" Syaoran asked breaking the silence. Sakura's emerald eyes seemed to glow as the sunlight reflected against them, "Watashi…watashi…aishiteru." Syaoran froze as the words escaped her lips. "After seeing you again, all my past feelings came back to me Syao-kun…I want…I want us to try again."

Syaoran smiled as he embraced her tightly, "Aishiteru." Sakura smiled as she laid her head in his chest, everything was perfect.


	14. Wedding

_**:Up On The Hill:**_

_**Bayb-Munki: **Okay finally the last chapter…have how long? Hahahaha! I honestly hope you guys enjoy this story…and please read and review…last thing I want to say is…honestly thank you so much for bearing with me and my very…weird updates…sometimes fast sometimes sooo slow but this is for you guys! So…MUAH!_

_**Thanks: **FlowerLover, cHErry-dREaMeR, twilight-star1, Serena and Darien7, Rushi Star, dreamwish, miz-annoymouz04, ffgirl-07 thanks for reviewing…this time it is REALLY the last chapter…no more sequels so PLEASE enjoy! And read my other stories:P_

_**Ending**_

:----------------------------------:

_**Sakura**_

Sakura fiddled with her fingers as the anticipation soared through her. To say she was excited was an understatement. Miaka stood beside her sister in awe, "You look perfect onee-chan." Sakura giggled as she twirled around in a long flowing strapless wedding gown. The gown had small little embroideries of cherry blossom petals flowing around.

"I can't believe it Miaka…doesn't this seem a little fast?" Sakura suddenly asked stopping. Miaka held onto her sister's soft peach hands, "Onee-chan, you've been waiting for this for the past few months. Don't worry you're ready for this." Sakura forced a smile but sat down worriedly, "But we've only been together for six months…are you sure it's not rushed?"

Miaka sighed, "Onee-chan! Do you love him?" Sakura finally smiled, "Yeah, more than anything in the world." Miaka smiled brightly, "Than you're ready for this."

The door suddenly opened causing both women to look back. Sakura smiled brightly as the ebony haired woman walked in. "The ceremony just started, they said they're going to need us soon," came Tomoyo's soft voice. Sakura nodded her head and got the bouquets and handed it to the others.

Miaka and Tomoyo were both in a soft pink off shoulder gown that was made of silk and were now both carrying a bouquet of white and pink lilies. Sakura was carrying a bouquet of cherry blossoms as she took deep breaths. "This is it," she said with a large smile on her face. Miaka and Tomoyo giggled as they saw her eyes shining with pure delight.

The wedding march began and Sakura watched as her father popped his head in the room and she took his arm.

:----------------------------------:

The wedding turned out successfully and all was a success. Eriol was the best man, while Miaka was the maid of honor and Tomoyo as a bridesmaid. It was now time for the after party and they were all sitting around a beautifully decorated red room with gold outlining.

Eriol and Tomoyo sat across from each other, each on one side of the bride and groom. Sakura smiled happily, "I'm glad we can all finally be together again. I missed you so much when you left Moyo." Tomoyo forced a small smile, "Well, I finally finished my dream of traveling all around the world." Sakura gasped, "I'm so glad!"

Tomoyo smiled fondly at her friend, even after the accident and when she woke up she was able to go fight through everything and handle all her problems with her own inner strength. Eriol sighed as he fiddled with his hands, he had known that he would have to face her again, but this…he never expected it to be this soon.

Sakura and Syaoran were laughing at something Miaka said as the tension grew between Eriol and Tomoyo. "So what happened with Momo?" Tomoyo asked offhandedly. Eriol suddenly dropped his knife and the others stopped their conversations. "She's…she's in another country," Eriol said softly.

Tomoyo nodded and continued eating. Miaka sighed through the thick tension of the air and asked Tomoyo to come off to the side.

Miaka sighed as she looked over towards Eriol. "He and Momo broke up a few days ago. She's in Africa now…she had to choose between her doctoring career and helping others or staying here with Eriol." Tomoyo gasped, "I…I didn't know," she said ashamed as she bowed her head down, "I didn't mean him to remind him."

Miaka shook her head, "You didn't mean to, I just felt that you should know." Tomoyo sighed as she sat down in one of the extras chair, "I don't know what to do anymore Mia." "Nani?" Miaka questioned. "I…I get a funny feeling every time I'm with him. I got jealous when I saw him and Momo together. And…I don't know what to do anymore," Tomoyo exasperated tiredly. Miaka looked into her eyes, "Tomoyo-senpai, if anyone can have the strength and power to overcome this, it's you. Just tell him, you never know how he feels. And I know he used to love you."

Tomoyo blushed looking away, "Maybe I should give it one more shot?" Miaka brightened, "Great! I wish you luck!"

:----------------------------------:

When they went back in the dancing had already started and the bride and groom were in the middle dancing together beautifully. Tomoyo watched the couple in awe that she didn't even notice as someone bumped into her. "Sorry," a quick gruff voice said. Tomoyo looked up and was shocked to see navy blue eyes staring back at her. "I-I-It's okay," Tomoyo stuttered back.

Eriol nodded his head awkwardly, "Ahh…you look great tonight." Tomoyo blushed and subconsciously fiddled with her ebony curls, "Arigatou."

"I'm sorry about Momo," Tomoyo said while looking downward, "I didn't mean to remind you of her." Eriol sighed, "It's okay, I'm slowly getting used to it." Tomoyo clutched onto her soft pink matching purse, "Sakura and Syaoran look perfect together." Eriol nodded his head in agreement, "Nothing can keep them apart..."

Tomoyo sighed as her eyes started to fill with unshed tears, "It was all my fault…" Eriol touched her check gently, "No…it wasn't anyone's fault…if you weren't there Syaoran might've not even been able to make it this far." A small smile slowly appeared on her lips, "thank you."

:----------------------------------:

Sakura and Syaoran danced together, it seemed like they were both flowing on the dance floor. Sakura was now in a light pink gown with white snowflakes outlined on the dress, "I can't believe it," Sakura said softly as they continued to dance along with the slow paced song.

Syaoran kissed his wife lightly on the forehead, "Well you better believe it because it's forever." A large grin appeared on her lips, "Forever and ever." Syaoran chuckled and held her closer, "So we're going on our honeymoon after?" Sakura shook her head, "No…I have one last thing to do." Syaoran looked at her questionably, "What are you planning this time Saku?" Sakura stuck her tongue out, "Be patient Syaoran-kun," she said while smiling happily. Syaoran chuckled, "You're a lot stronger now you know that?"

Sakura nodded her head proudly, "Of course…but still…" "Same old Saku," Syaoran finished as the song ended.

:----------------------------------:

The guests were all now filing out of the room. Sakura tugged on Syaoran's arm, "I have to do something." Before Syaoran had a chance to retort she was already swiftly walking off. Syaoran sighed and continued to say goodbye to all the guests.

Sakura stopped when she saw the ebony haired woman, "Moyo!" Tomoyo turned around smiling, "Sakura…I can't believe your married now!" Sakura giggled and hugged her friend, "I have one last thing I want to do…before we all leave again." "Huh?"

:----------------------------------:

"Where are you taking me?" Syaoran wined as his wife dragged him blindfolded up a long path. Sakura giggled, "Don't worry you'll find out soon enough, and I promise we'll make it to our flight in time." Syaoran sighed, "As long as you're happy." Sakura smiled, "Thank you, now we're almost there."

On the other side Tomoyo was also doing the same thing, but to a navy haired boy, "Come on Eriol…I'm leaving after this. Just one last wish?" Eriol chuckled, "Okay Moyo…but only because we've been friends for so long."

Once the pairs reached the top Sakura and Tomoyo pulled off the blindfolds together, "Surprise!"

They were all back up on the hill, on the side was a camera all ready to take a picture and sparkling lights were placed all around. "Sakura set this all up," Tomoyo started as she went over to the camera to start setting it up. Sakura blushed, "I wasn't sure when we would all get to see each other like this again…and last time we weren't able to take a picture. I really cherish our friendship…and…I wanted to at least do this one thing…for all of us."

Syaoran hugged his wife, "Why didn't you tell me?" Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "I wanted to surprise all of you and…well Moyo-chan and Eriol-kun are looking a little close now." Tomoyo blushed while Eriol smiled softly, "Well you sure surprised us Sakura…"

Tomoyo continued to fiddle with the camera, "It's almost done you guys!"

Sakura smiled brightly and pushed the two guys towards the three, "Now come on…let's get the picture all ready…you guys better not do anything funny!" Syaoran and Eriol smirked, "Of course Sakura." Sakura pouted but stood in front of Syaoran.

Tomoyo quickly ran back and stood in front of Eriol. Eriol quickly wrapped his right arm around her and placed another hand above Sakura making bunny ears. Syaoran chuckled and wrapped both hands Around Sakura and stuck his tongue out. Sakura and Tomoyo both stood in the front smiling brightly. There was a light flash and a snap.

_**Epilogue**_

:----------------------------------:

_**Sakura continued writing her stories, and became a great author. The couple, Syaoran and Sakura both decided to move to Tokyo to support Syaoran's work. Eriol and Tomoyo had indeed started a relationship after that day on the hill. Each of the four kept a picture of each other, forever remembering the time spent with each other.**_

_**Although the four friends were never together again, they all knew one thing in their hearts, that although they never got to physically see each other in their hearts they were never apart.**_

:----------------------------------:

_**Miaka became a famous swimmer and won many medals.**_

:----------------------------------:

_**Chiharu took ownership of the store and is now a wonderful employer.**_

:----------------------------------:

_**Naoko had learned from her first mistake and is now with a new husband, one that loves only her.**_

:----------------------------------:

…_**oh I almost forget…Eriol and Tomoyo got married, Sakura and Syaoran couldn't make it to the wedding. …You imagine the rest.**_

_**But always remember…the path of your life is your choice, **_

:----------------------------------:  
**_The Eternity You Desire  
_**:----------------------------------:

_**The End**_


End file.
